This Sad and Short L I F E
by Illusional Writter
Summary: I've been thinking lately that if my parents wouldn't have died, my brother and I wouldn't have to live with our aunt. If our aunt wasn't the eccentric woman she is, we wouldn't have move to this town forgotten by God and if something of this ridiculously unfortunate chain of events would have been different I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be dead. TohruxOc / slight Natsuno/Oc
1. Prologe

prestrongFirst of all I just want to say that this is my very first story so it can be a little senseless but I will try to do it interesting!/strongbr /strongDisclaimer: I do not own Shiki and anything related to it. All is property of Fuyumi Ono./strongbr /br /pre  
>hr   
>prebr  br /emstrong1. – Me, Myself and I./strong/embr / br /Normal, boring, isolated, rustic, /br /If someone asked me to choose a word to describe the place where I live, these certainly would be some options that I could pick. Sotoba is a small village located deep into the mountains. It has nothing special besides being isolated from civilization and cows. Although I would prefer not live here, I've done it for the past six months, three weeks, two days and eleven /If you're wondering the reason, well the answer is pretty simple. My parents passed away in a car crash nine months ago. Now my brother and I are at my aunt's care and she has the strange idea that we could have a new beginning and have a little peace of mind in this quiet place, but sadly she was / br /I think I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Takahisa Shiori. I'm a normal sixteen years old girl. My hair is chocolate brown and it reaches a little below the shoulders, my bangs are long enough to cover my right eye. Now talking about my eyes...they're an odd grayish hue. I have an average height and my complexion is thin, but not /Like I said before, this place has nothing to offer as entertainment that's why I had to find something to occupy my time. One of my few pastimes is walking through the forest near my house and find shortcuts to many places. People think I'm a little strange, not that I care about it but I still get annoyed at their comments. My aunt always tells me to be friendly, although I rarely obey / br /I've never been a sociable person. To be honest, I hate to be on the spotlight. Another reason why I hate this place is that ever since we arrived the villagers keep asking questions and paying attention to everything freaking move I do or every word that leaves my mouth. That's / br /I attend a school on a nearby town with several teenagers who live in Sotoba. Some of them are delighted like Shimizu Megumi who is always asking me how my life in the city was. Mutou Tohru who is kind to me like his brother and sister Tomatsu and Aoi and the most recent resident Yuuki Natsuno. We don't spend much time together, though we can stay in the same room without killing each other – most of the time / br /It's time to talk about my brother. Takahisa Hideki is a completely different story, he is a sixteen years old teenager – he's my twin brother-. He has short, curly chocolate brown hair and dreamy gray eyes. He's taller and a lot more athletic, without mentioning that he's the most outgoing, talkative and annoying person I've ever known in my life. He's that type of person who likes everyone and everyone likes him back and unlike me he loves this village because according to him is like living in a different age. What an / br /Ninomiya Erii is my aunt's name. She is my father's little sister and totally different from him. She's interested in stories filled with supernatural events. She decided to move here and work in Sotoba's tiny library because of that hobby of hers. She's a nice person; her long black hair is always tied up in a messy bun. Her eyes are the color of caramel and always wears a friendly /I remember clearly the day she came back to the apartment where we used to lived, saying that we were moving to a town forgotten by God. The rarest thing was that I couldn't even complain because she looked so excited and full of life that made me think "Hey! It can't really be that bad" I still wonder how she convinced / br /I used to think my life was a boring an uneventful routine and I wanted to change it. I missed all the opportunities and attractions the city had to offer. I wanted an interesting and exciting life, one that was worthy to be told, but now...if only I had known what I know today I probably never would wish /Maybe if I had never thought about danger or any other nonsense, I would have never attracted those things to me, to my life. I was stupid and paid the price for my naivety, a very high price...my / /pre  
>hr   
>prebr emstrongA/strongstrongem/N/em: Well this is the prologue and presentation of my character Shiori. Indeed I feel that I wrote very little and forgive my grammatical errors, saying it should continue or not with the project./strong/em/pre 


	2. Chapter 1

preemstrongHey guys I'm here with chapter one and I'm really excited: D...well just a little explanation:/strong/embr /emstrongFirst of all I'm going to change some events in the original story, but the plot will not be affected./strong/embr /emstrongItalics are Shiori's thoughts./strong/embr /emstrongDisclaimer: I do not own Shiki and anything related to it. All is property of Fuyumi Ono./strong/em/pre  
>hr   
>pre br emstrong2. – The Beginning of the End./strong/embr / br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"August 9, 9:45 pm/spanbr / br /It was a warm summer night, the sky was so clear that you could see the moon in its full glory. I was supposed to go home an hour ago, losing track of time like always I missed the bus to Sotoba. I had been studying in the library for my dreaded recuperation chemistry exam on / br /"It's too late! Damn, Erii will be crazy when I get home." I hung my backpack on my shoulder and walked down the street back to my / br /I had two options to get home:br /a) Keep walking down the street till I reach /b) Take my secret /br /In the end I opted for the shortcut. It's a small path that passes in the middle of the woods and reached the fence that surrounded the backyard of the house. I discovered it two months ago while I was following Megumi in one of her stalker-ish activities. That girl has the bad habit of watching Natsuno from the bushes in front of the window of his room. Perhaps, that's why she knows the area so /As I walked I realized the night was eerie silent even the cicadas weren't making its characteristic noise, that gave me an uneasy /br /emI had a bad presentiment./embr /br /I heard the noise of a branch breaking behind me. I turned sharply to see what or who had caused it, but found nothing just darkness that swallowed /br /"What are you looking at?" A soft,childish voice /br /There was someone behind me. I flipped and what I saw was a little girl dressed in a gothic navy blue dress. She had long, dark purple hair and her eyes had a strange violet color, for some reason they looked /br /"You scared me! Who are you?" My voice was a whisper. She /br /"I'm sorry…My name is Kirishiki Sunako pleased to meet you. What's yours?" Said the girl with a little smile gracing her /br /"I'm Takahisa Shiori. I've never seen you around Kirishiki-san, where do you come from?"br /br /emThere is something wrong with this girl./embr / br /"I just moved."br /br /"I see. It's late for a young girl to be the middle of a forest alone." I crossed my arms over my chest /br /"I could say the same to you Takahisa-san." She responded with a mocking /There's something really wrong with / br /"Probably...I'm going to my house if you want I can accompany you to yours." The words left my mouth before I /br /"Really? I would be grateful if you did." She said with elation and something else I couldn't identify. Mischievousness, perhaps?br /br /The girl took my hand and started to walk in a different /br /emHer hand is icy cold./embr /br /"Kirishiki-san, I forgot to ask, where exactly do you live?"br /br /"In the house that's up on the hill."br /br /"Kanemasa? I never thought someone might like to live there."br /br /emBesides Megumi./embr /br /I was surprised. I thought the only one who liked that monstrous and creepy mansion was /br /"Why do you say that Takahisa-san?" Curiosity laced in her /br /"That mansion gave an eerie vibe. It seems to hover over the town." I said and she looked at /br /The atmosphere around us seemed to change drastically. It was like the temperature had dropped a few degrees. The moon was hidden by the tops of the trees making the shadows darker, deeper and threatening. It seemed I had gotten into a scene of an old horror movie Erii is so fond of and that I used to watch with her every Friday night. An alarm rang inside my head to run away from that place /br /emWhy did I want to escape?/embr /br /"...I think I should go back now. My family must be worried." I said, shuffling /br /"Shiori, are you afraid?" She asked, trying to sound innocent but her eyes gleamed with sick /br /"Scared?" I repeated, more for me than for /br /emFear. Perhaps that's what I feel, but fear of what or whom? I'm just being paranoid that's all./embr / br /"You're not afraid, are you? Why are you trembling?" Her questions made me uncomfortable. Why is she acting so weirdly?br /br /"I...don't know. I gotta go now!" I said urgently tugging my hand away but the girl's hand tightened her grip, but I couldn't get away from /br /emWhat the hell?! WHAT THE HELL?!/embr /br /I tried to pull my hand a million times. Useless. This girl didn't let go of me. My heart started to race and my breathing became hectic. Panic...This girl scared me to death. Suddenly, her little hand let go of mine and I fell to the ground hitting my head with the /br /"I'm so sorry, but I can't hold any longer. I'm very, very hungry." She said as if what was going to happen was a foregone /Hungry? She's hungry. Hungry!?br / br /Sunako leant over me, her right hand rested over my shoulder while the left held my face to the side leaving my neck exposed. And I feel it...a sharp, stabbing pain on my neck. I tried to fight back, push her away and run, but I couldn't. Everything felt so unreal, like a dream. My legs and arms felt strangely numb and /br /emI'm...sleepy. Why am I so tired?/embr / br /"Someone...please someone...help." I said between gasps, a small tear slipped the corner of my /br /I can't speak well; the words don't get out of my mouth. My voice is barely a whisper. If I don't speak louder no one will hear me, nobody will come!br / br /"Please...someone..." My pathetic whimpers echoed in the silent /br /I couldn't finish the sentence. My body was trembling, but I wasn't sure if it was of cold or fear or something entire else. There was a light, maybe a flashlight. When I drew my attention to that light the only thing I saw was the moon. An enormous full moon. She was the only witness of this tragic scene. Tears began to slide down my face and sleep finally beat me. I let the darkness take my remaining conscience away as I drifted into a painless slumber./pre 


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shiki and anything related to it. All is property of Fuyumi Ono._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>3. – Wandering through Delusions<em>**

I'd been having a disturbing dream lately. I'd been having it so many times that I'd wondered if it's just a dream or it really happened. In the dream I'm holding hands with a girl with hollow violet eyes. We walked in a dark road and suddenly for some unknown reason I'm unable to open my eyes, however I still could heard voices around me having a weird conversation.

"Sunako, what happened?" A male's voice asked.

"I was so hungry and she was so close to me...I couldn't help it." The little girl said, sounding as if she mourned something.

"You know she's still alive, don't you? Do you want me to finish her for you?" The male replied coldly.

"She was nice with me. I want to finish her myself." The girl said with a soft voice, it almost sounded gentle.

_It seems they're talking about me._

"Understood. Then, what do we do now?"

"Let's take her to our home." I felt someone lifting me from the ground and holding me securely in his arms while he started to walk.

This person had a different aroma and for some odd reason it seemed familiar. It was similar to the scent of a guy who I know so well, a friend. Mutuo Tohru. It's strange to think of him now, after all, he isn't the kind of person who appears in dreams that freeze your blood and leaves you breathless. The next thing I noticed was that I'm lying on something comfortable. When I opened my eyes I saw the interior of a dim-lighted room. My body was lying on a sofa with a blanket covering it; there was a tray of food, my backpack and a black telephone over a wooden table in front of me. Despite being in an enclosed place and having a blanket over me I was very cold.

"Oh you're awake! I'm glad to see you have enough strength to sit." The same girl who took my hand in the dream was now standing under the door-frame. "There's food if you're hungry. All your belongings are in your backpack." I nodded. She approached me and sat at my right. "Shiori I need you do me a favor." She stopped talking, pondering her next words. "Could you use that phone and call your family? They must be worried about you and you can't go back, for now at least." She said monotonous like if she was giving instructions to a small kid.

I nodded again. My hand hovered over the phone shaking uncontrollably, I didn't want to do the call, but still my hand was moving without my consent. I breathed in and out, in an out until I was calm enough and dialed home. At the third tone someone picked it up.

"Hi...this is Ninomiya." The person who took the phone was my aunt.

"...Hello Erii, it's me, Shiori." My voice sounded hollow and more serious than usual.

"Shiori where are you?! Do you know what time is it? I was very worried! I called to the library and they told me you left a few hours ago!" Typical Erii's hysterical outburst. Probably she woke up the whole neighborhood with her yells.

Sunako looked at me encouragingly. "I'm sorry I lost track of the time and left the library a little late. When I was on my way back I met a friend who lives just outside the village and whom I hadn't seen in a long time. She invited me to stay at her house, in fact, I'm using her phone." My mouth spurted nonsense after nonsense with a more natural voice.

_What kind of stupid excuse is that! You won't believe that, right Erii?!_

"You could have called me earlier. Well, at least you're safe and sound. So, you're coming back tomorrow?"

"The thing is I'll stay with her a few days I hope you don't mind." I said in a hurry.

"I'm not sure about that Shiori, this is so sudden. Are you sure you want to stay with your friend?" By her tone of voice I could imagine her doubtful expression.

"Yeah...I'll be back in a couple of days, don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

_Of course I don't know what the hell I'm doing! Why can't I tell her that something happened? I'm not okay, anything is fine!_

"Fine. But please Shiori take care of yourself and don't hesitate to return if you don't feel comfortable. This is your home and we're your family." She said full of concern.

Deep inside I knew that she didn't want to let me stay, however she's the kind of person who trusts in you and doesn't interfere in your life unless it's necessary.

_Why is she talking as if this was a goodbye?_

I hung up the telephone and an icy hand took mine. My eyes looked sideways and found the girl who was sitting beside me on the couch.

"Tell me...where am I?" I asked her with no trace of emotion.

"In my home of course!" She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why can't I go home?"

"In this moment, your body isn't able to go anywhere. I need you to stay with me for a bit more to make sure everything goes as planned." Her hand gripped mine tightly trying to reassure me, but I felt more exhausted than relieved.

_She needs me? For what? Maybe it wasn't a coincidence to meet her in the forest._

"Why?" I asked hoarsely, yanking my hand away from hers.

"Let's say that it's convenient for both of us if you stay here." Sunako smiled. She's completely avoiding my question. "You should eat something." Sunako pointed the tray filled of food in front of me. My stomach churned.

"I'm not hungry." I replied hiding my face in my hands. I felt on the verge of tears, but I won't give her the satisfaction to see me cry. She put her hand over my head and her lips near my ear.

"Then you'd better get back to sleep." Her voice was sickly sweet lie venomous honey. Her lips touched my neck, my eyes closed instantly and the dream repeated again.

_My long and endless nightmare._

Sunako's visits had become increasingly long since I called my family a two days ago. The routine was always the same, she entered in the room saying I should eat before sitting next to me on the couch and starting to talk about random things like how much she loved this place and how perfect it was to live. She rambled about her family and that she had amazing plans for this village. I never replied, not even once, everything I did was look tiredly at my surroundings or just lay motionless on the couch. Then, she would take my arm or my neck into her mouth and dig her fangs into my skin. I felt so light-headed and convalescent that I didn't cried.

Today meanwhile she was feeding, a person entered in the room. He was a tall man in his early twenties with great muscles, his hair was a strange shade of blue, his eyes were like two amber gems and he wore extravagant clothes. He approached Sunako and whispered - she will change today, I can smell it -, or something like that. After that Sunako left the room leaving me alone with him. My eyes watched his every move, but my vision was blurry. He went to the window and made sure they were closed and covered by the curtains then he left. I closed my eyelids. My head was spinning, my arms and legs felt hot as if I had been doing exercise for hours, I couldn't breathe and my heart felt like made of concrete.

_Am I dying? This is how it feels when life abandons you?_

I don't want to die. I want to get away from this town and return to the city. I want to be with my family and my friends. I want to go to school with Aoi, talk about the city or any nonsense with Megumi, annoy my brother, I want argue with my aunt about the movie that we're going to see next Friday, I want to see Natsuno's bored face. I want to see...I want to see Tohru. There is something I have to tell him at all cost. I still don't want to disappear like mom and dad did! My thoughts became diffuse; it was hard for me to stay focused. I started to lose sensation on my arms and legs. I think this is the end; I won't open my eyes anymore and I let one single sigh leave my lips before becoming nothingness.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey this is chapter 3 and to be honest is the longest chapter I've written in my whole life without being for a school work**

**I really like it but I realized that the plot is rather slow so I decided that I will try to make it more dynamic and develop the plot faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shiki and anything related to it. All is property of Fuyumi Ono.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. - Okiagari: Welcome and goodbye<strong>

**August 13, 8:30 a.m.**

Today is a different day, I have the feeling that something changed in myself. My alarm clock didn't rang, I didn't hear Erii's yells calling me to hurry up and eat breakfast before I'm late for school as usual, not even my idiotic brother had came to throw water on my face or threaten me with telling the entire school population that I talk on my sleep if I made him miss the bus...again. Oh that's right, I remember a crazy dream from last night. A creepy girl and obnoxious man had me locked in a dark place. The girl wasn't normal mainly because she fed on me and what happened at the end of the dream it's not clear to me but that's important anyway.

I try to open my eyes but they feel heavy. I try again and again and again until they finally open. I'm in a dark room, the windows are closed and covered by long curtains, there is only one door and the furniture seems to be Victorian style. Despite the darkness I can see perfectly. It's a room that I had never been before but has something familiar.

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

Someone enters the room. A girl wearing a yukata, she has short dark brown hair, her eyes have a light brown color almost yellow, over her checks and nose she has freckles, her skin is fair. she's thin and seems to be inches shorter than me. She brings with her a glass of red liquid in one hand and something like a dress on the other.

"What a surprise! I didn't think you will wake up so early, they usually get up at night. That means...you're not like the other." Her voice is soft and says it with genuine surprise. Before I can respond her she continues talking.

"If I remember correctly...your name is Shiori, right? I brought you something for breakfast and some clothes to change but I don't think they fit you after all this is Chizuru's and you don't seem to be the same size." She says while she leaves the glass on the table and the dress beside me.

"Breakfast?" My throat is dry and that causes my voice to sound like an old woman.

"That's good, you can talk. For a moment I thought I'd have to explain you how to do it. I believe I haven't told you my name, I'm Kurahashi Yoshie and I'm here to explain you some things though that should be Tatsumi's job."

"Tatsumi? Who's Tatsumi?"

"You met him yesterday, don't you remember? Well after the change is normal to have blurry memories, to make things easier for me please tell me what's the last thing you remember."

"I woke up, have breakfast with my family, take a quick shower, get changed and went to the library. After, when I was returning home...I'm not sure I think I found someone but I'm confused of what happened next." My head starts to hurt, it's like I have a little man hammering my brain to death.

"So...when was it?" Yoshie crosses her arms over her chest loosely and looks at me with an arches eyebrow.

_Why is she making so many questions and why does she see me that way? It's as if she was examining me._

"That was on August 9." I answer without much emotion.

"Shiori, there is something important you need to know and you have to believe me. You're dead." She says looking right into my eyes, no doubt or hesitation in her words.

_This woman is completely **wacko!**_

"I...I'm not dead! I'm talking to you, I'm here. Are you kidding me?!" I'm on the verge of hysteria; my voice rising in volume little by little.

"This is **not** a joke, you died last night. You came here on August 9 at night and you have been here for the past four days."

The room starts to spin and my knees give away letting me fall to the floor as images from my nightmare floods my weak mind, some clear and sharp others confusing and meaningless.

"That wasn't a dream...it was real. That means I...I'm.." I can't finish my sentence. It feels as if I say it, it would be truth.

"You got it. There are some things you should know before I let you go home. Listen carefully and if you have any question just tell me." The young girl approaches me and puts a hand over my shoulder trying to soothe me. I just nod.

"How do I explain it?"

"Just say it." I say it emotionless.

"In simple terms you were attacked by what is known as a _vampire_."

"Then...now I'm a vampire too?"

"Not exactly, you're something a little different. You became what we call a _werewolf,_ in other words you aren't completely dead your body just suffered a change. Surely you felt it when you were dying. Now your senses are more sharp than they were before, you're stronger and faster and unlike vampires the sunlight won't hurt you. You have pulse and breathe, you can't die so easily and you can survive with normal food but you'll gradually feel weak so you must drink human blood, which is why I brought you this." She rises the glass and passes it to me.

_This is official, I lost my mind. It's impossible...It's stupid._

"I think I understand Yoshie-san, but could you leave me alone for a moment please." I murmured tiredly. This information is too unbelievable to accept.

"Fine, I leave this for you to change your clothes." She disagrees with the idea of leaving me, I can tell by her expression.

"I don't need it, I'm fine with what I'm wearing so you can take it with you."

Yoshie takes the dress and starts walking towards the door. Before leaving the room she turns and says. "I'll come back in an hour. You'd better drink that blood before it gets bitter."

When she finishes talking she gets out. On the table there is food of a few days ago, the glass that Yoshie left and my backpack. How ironic is think that my life ended right after I finished studying for the future. I get up and walk towards the window; I open the curtains and let the light in. My eyes hurt by the change of lighting but it's something I can handle it. Outside there is a huge courtyard and I can see the people in the distance, no doubt I'm in Kanemasa. I turn and look more closely at what is in the room. Right near the door is a mirror. Suddenly I'm afraid of what I can see, maybe I became a horrible monster. The mirror isn't very big, just enough to reflect from my head to my waist.

My reflection is the same as I have seen hundreds of times before but something changed. My hair is still the same color and length but now is messier, my skin is paler than usual and I have dust over the cheeks, my lips are split and my eyes, that always had a strange color, look cold, expressionless and somewhat hollow like two bottomless holes. My hand travels to my neck and brushed the hair away from it to check if I have any scars or marks but there's nothing. It's as if nothing had happened. The only evidence of what they did to me is that the clothes that I wear are in disrepair.

My blue blouse is dusty and bloodstained on the neck and the right sleeve is rip. The jeans also have dust and have a black spot on the left knee; it seems to be dried blood. My white tennis are the only thing that isn't so bad."

"I look horrible. What they would think if I go back home looking like this?" I say in a derisive.

For no reason I start to laugh, a sad laugh, the same laughter that I used in the funeral of my parents and now it's for me. My stomach hurts; I guess that I'm just hungry after all 4 days have passed since my last meal. Yoshie leaved the glass full of blood and the food they gave me. I approached the table, took the glass and give it a shot. Surprisingly it doesn't taste as bad as I previously thought in fact it's delicious. It reminds me of the wine that Erii gave me when we moved here. Without realizing I drink the rest in one gulp.

"I'm still hungry." My stomach growls as if it was affirming what I said.

I look at the empty glass in my hands and then I see the plate of food aside. I put the glass down and begin to eat what's on the plate. There are croissants filled with chicken and melted cheese, they don't taste bad but are cold and the bread is somewhat hard.

"I'm glad you drank the blood. Now you'll able to leave." Without realizing Yoshie is standing next to me. She has a tissue in her hand and cleans the blood that trickled from the corners of my lips.

"Can I go home now?"

"Maybe. First you have to talk to Tatsumi and Sunako; they take the decisions here."

"When I'm going to speak with them?"

"Most likely...tonight. You'll stay here until I come for you, understood?" I nod and Yoshie takes the plate and glass with her before she leaves again.

_I guess I'll have to wait again. She didn't lock the door if I want I could go out but it would be a good opportunity to know what is happening in this place._

I rummange the insides of my backpack and pulled out the copies then I sit on the floor near the window and begin to read, not that I care for the exams anymore but I'm bored and with nothing better to do than to read this.

_I wonder what the others are doing right now?_

* * *

><p><strong>7:50 pm<strong>

The past few hours I'd been reading about biology, history, chemistry and literary trends. If I remember correctly I had a chemistry test yesterday and I had promised Aoi that I was going to go to her house to study together, that's why the day I was attacked I went to the library to take copies of some textbooks. Strange how your mind will remember things that were important and now they aren't.

I use the rest of the water that was in the bottle to clean my face and to fix my hair. My appearance didn't improve doing that but at least I look more like me and less like a vagabond.

"It's time Shiori. Follow me." Yoshie told me. She was standing a few steps away from the door. Her face impassive.

While she waits I grab my backpack and I go to where she is. We left the room and she closed the door. We walked for a couple of corridors poorly illuminated by lamandd tip we stopped in front of double doors. Yoshie opened them and told me to go in.

"Takahisa-san, it's a pleasure to see that you woke up healthy. Please, come in and take a seat."

The same girl who took me to that place, violated my dreams and put an end to my life was standing and welcoming me with open arms as if we were best friends.

"Yoshie said you had something to tell me Sunako, what is?" I say trying to get my voice sound cold and indifferent but I have little success in that.

"Oh you dropped the "Kirishiki-san" thing." She said feigning hurt. "Anyway, I wanted to welcome you and tell you that from now onwards we will be friends. When Yoshie told me that you raised as a "_Jinrou_" I was so surprised and happy."

"What is a _Jinrou?"_ My sudden question made her chuckle childish.

"This is how we call those whom are like you."

"I see. Sunako, you already saw that I'm fine, Can I go home now?"

"Uhm I don't know...Tatsumi what do you think?" Sunako says to a man that is sitting across the room. His eyes pierced my skull with such intensity that I was starting to feel uneasy.

"I guess its okay; she can be of some help by acting as an informant for what happens in the village. After all, being a Jinrou, she won't arouse suspicions and she can do her normal routine...but she has to get her _meal_ by herself." Tatsumi says looking at Sunako with tenderness.

"For meal you mean blood, right?" I told him just to confirm my suspicions. The man looks into my eyes and nods. His gaze is too intense, it gives me chills and I have to turn my gaze elsewhere.

"You'll have to tell us if something out of the ordinary happens with the villagers." This time is Sunako who speak.

"I have only one question, I know it's no coincidence that you moved here and neither is to bring me to this house. What do you plan to do?"

For the first time during the entire conversation Sunako seems to doubt whether or not to answer. In the end she does.

"I just want a place where we can live in peace, without having to hide." Her entire demeanor yells melancholy.

_What does she mean?_

"You spoke in the plural. You mean your family and yourself?"

"That's all I'll tell you, Tatsumi will accompany you to the exit and then you can go home." This time when Sunako responds sounds darkly and that makes me nervous.

Tatsumi walks beside me, took me by the wrist and began to pull me through some corridors and stairs until he stopped.

"I just want you to understand one thing _girl_ if you do something, anything that gets in Sunako's way I will kill you without a second thought. They shouldn't see you when you leave the mansion, I'll be watching you." He says without seeing my face but his words are cold.

We continued walking until we reached the main gate of the mansion. After we crossed the courtyard we reach a small metallic door in the wall overlooking the forest. Tatsumi takes a key from his pocket and opelend it. Without thinking twice, I start to run as fast as I can without worrying that the branches of the trees hit me in the face or the road is slippery.

_I just want to get home please God let me advance as fast as I can._

* * *

><p><strong>10:00pm<strong>

Suddenly without realizing it I'm running through the streets. There is no one out and some stores are closed. When I got home, the lights in the kitchen and living room are on. Carefully I open the gate's fence and walk to the main door. I take out the keys of my backpack but my hand can't insert the key inside the doorknob.

_What does this mean? Why I can't open the door?_

The keys in my hand slip and fall noisily to the floor. I bend down to pick them up and hear someone approaching the door. It's Erii, I'm not sure how I know that.

"Who's there?" She yells from the other side of the door. My heart clenches at the sound of her voice.

"Erii, may I come in? I'm Shiori" I reply grateful that my voice didn't quiver.

"Shiori?" She yanked open the door and the image of she wearing her pink pajamas and the lenses that she uses for read over her head welcomed me.

"Yeah, may I come in or not?" I say scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"Of course you can come in! It's your home!"

After my aunt uttered those words is as if the barrier that wouldn't let me enter suddenly vanishes. When I get inside the smell of dinner, the smell of Erii's shampoo and the popcorns my brother is eating in the living room while he watches his favorite movie of zombies hit my nosetrils. Yoshie said that my senses had become more sharp, but I never imagined I could identify everything that was around me just smelling.

"My God what happened to you? Look at your clothes and hair!" She exclaimed hugging me tightly. My instinct is begging me to bite her but my common sense supress that urgency.

"I'll explain later, I had been running to get home. I need something to drink."

When I step away from Erii and entered the kitchen, there is a scent that I hadn't noticed when I first enter the house. It's a sweet aroma similar to honey but…where does it comes from? I take a glass from shelf and I poured water in it. Erii comes in shortly after and sits in a chair at the table, I sit beside her.

"And...Can you tell me what the hell happened?" She's mad at me for disappearing for days with no logic explanation.

I feign ignorance and reply. "Nothing happened."

_I want to tell her, I really want but...What I'm going to say? Hey Erii you aren't going to believe me but a vampire attacked me and killed me but don't worry I revived and now I'm a werewolf. Yeah right, I say that and she will send to an assylum._

"Don't tell me that Shiori, have you seen the state in which you are?!"

"Ah that, I...I slipped while I was running through the woods and when I fell I rolled a few times but I'm okay." I lied miserably.

"I've told you a thousand times not to walk in the woods. It's dangerous." She replies sternly.

"Sorry, I forgot it." I said, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

Erii comes over and hugs me again. I like the warmth of her arms around me, it makes me feel safe. I lean my head on her shoulder and return the hug slowly. Suddenly, the same sweet smell that I noticed at the entrance fills my nostrils again. I try to find out where it comes from and start smelling. It seems to come from Erii's neck. Unconsciously I embrace her more tightly as I move my lips to her neck. I open my mouth and sink my teeth into her skin until a warm liquid comes in contact with my tongue. I feel my aunt trying to get away from me but something inside my head tells me to don't let go. When I realized what I'm doing and loosened my arms and her body fell limply to the floor with a thud.

"What the hell is going on here? Who screamed?" Hideki, my brother, entered the kitchen and after he saw Erii lying on the floor he ran and knelt at her side.

_Screamed? Did Erii scream? I don't remember…_

"Shiori what happened to aunt? Call the doctor quickly." He tells me with urgency but for some reason I don't care.

"She'll be fine, she just fainted." I say nonchalantly and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"What the hell are you saying?! She could have a concussion, call the doctor now!"

My body acts on its own will and stand behind him. My hand grabs his arm and my mouth sank my teeth into his flesh. He hollers in pain and pulls his arm away from me but I don't let go of him and soon he stops fighting falling to the floor.

"What…what am I doing? What's wrong with me?" I say horrified of see the bodies of my aunt and brother.

I stand up and I see my reflection in the window, my eyes gleam eerily and my mouth is smeared with blood. "I'm a real monster...an abomination!" I say in distress covering my face with my hands. This is utterly sick!

A sound catches my attention. When I uncovered my eyes I see both Hideki and Erii standing up. Both are looking at me with glazed eyes.

_If I don't want to hurt them, if I don't want that they end up like me I have to get them out of this house, this town._

"Both of you, listen carefully! You'll leave this town right now. Take with you only necessary things and go as far as you can from here and never come back. If anyone asks you why you're leaving just say that you need to go to the city. Now, about me…" My mind goes blank.

_I…what? What happened to me? If they remember me, it's possible that they come back again!_

"I died in a car accident with my parents and didn't found my body, understood?" That's all I can say about me after all I'm dead I just changed how I die.

They nodded and started to pack. After half an hour both put their bags in the car and left without saying goodbye while I watched from the window their retreating form.

* * *

><p>My family left Sotoba an hour ago and I'm a hundred percent sure they won't come back for me. After all, they believe I died the same day as my parents did. In this moment I'm in the shower trying to wash away all the dirt, blood and guilt of my skin, hair and soul. It's almost funny to think that the last time I was in this house I wasn't a heartless monster that nearly killed her family.<p>

_How my life turned into this? What did I do to deserve this?_

**Flashback**

**August 9, 9:15 a.m.**

**_Beep Beep Beep_**

"Waaa it's too early! What was I thinking when I set my alarm at this insane hour?!" I turn off the alarm and pulled the sheets up to cover my head.

"Shiori get up now or you won't have anything for breakfast!" Erii's voice calls me from the bottom of the stairs.

Without much energy I get up and go out of my room, walk down the stairs and entered the kitchen. My _dear_ twin brother is in the kitchen gobbling up his daily ton of food as usual while my aunt reads one of her thriller novels and drinks coffee from her favorite green mug. I sit in my place at the table and Erii push a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Why did you wake up this early, sister? You're not sick, are you?" Hideki teases me with a piece of half much hot cake in his mouth.

"Haha very funny Hide-idiot! I'm impressed of your wit." I reply sarcastically punching him on the shoulder.

"God! You just woke up and you two are already arguing." Erii sighs as she passes the page of her book.

"He started!" I mumble pouting.

"I don't care who started. Why did you wake up so early?" She asks me before sipping her coffee.

"I need to study chemistry and I promised Aoi that I'll accompany her to the library." I answer as I finish eating my hot cakes.

"S-so, you'll see Aoi-chan in the library?" Hideki asks me with a slight blush all over his cheeks.

"Why do you ask? Are you jealous that I'm going to be all the day with her and you don't?" A devious smirk makes its way into my mouth as I see my brother's blush deepen. "Anyway, I told her that I would be at her home around ten to go together." He look sideways trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Then, hurry up. It's almost nine thirty." My aunt tells me.

"Damn! I still have to take a shower...thanks for the food." I finished drinking the juice, left the kitchen and went bathroom as fast as I can. I got out of there in ten minutes and returned to my room to get changed. I put on a pair of jeans that I find on the floor of my room and a white tank top under a blue blouse. I rolled up the shirt sleeves to the elbows and only buckled the two middle buttons. I brush my hair and put on my white sneakers before I grab my bag and run down the stairs.

"Say hi to Tohru for me, sis!" Hideki says slyly from the couch in the living.

"Shut up!" I yell at him with embarrassment at his stupid and completely unnecessary comment.

"Shiori come back early and be careful." Erii told me before I leave the house.

I do about 15 minutes walking to Aoi's house but I hurry up so I can see _him_.

**10:25 a.m.**

Three houses before arriving at my friend's house I slow down the pace to calm my breathing so it doesn't seem I've been running all the way. When I reached the door of the gate's metallic fence of her home someone calls me.

"Hey Shi what are you doing here so early?" A playful male's voice say.

_Shi? The only person who calls me this way is…_

I turn to see the person and reply. "Hey Tohru. You should greet before you ask questions." I answer grinning foolishly.

"Hehe sorry. Hi." He says sheepishly with a small smile.

"Is Aoi at home?"

"I think she went to the clinic to give dad something. You needed something?"

"Ahh…no, it's nothing important! We were just going to the library, that's all."

"If you want I can go with you?" He says smiling once more and I fell my heart pounding fiercely against my ribcage.

"Really?! It would be great!" I reply a little too excited but I can't help it, I feel giddy.

"Oh wait, Rit-chan will give me another driving lesson today so..." Tohru didn't finish his sentence but he doesn't need to because I know exactly how it ends. He's not coming with me.

_Okay, I'll admit it. That hurts…_

I'd known for a few months now that Tohru likes Kunihiro Ritsuko. She's a nurse that works in the clinic of the village and I have to say that she's more beautiful and friendlier than me. Against her I don't have any opportunity in getting Tohru's attention that's why I just gave up on him but still…I like him even if I know that's pathetic.

"Don't worry its okay. Thanks anyway, w-well I think it'll be better if go now." I say in a rush as I turn on my heels and prepare to disappear from that place.

"Shi!...sorry, what do you think if you come to my house when you finish doing what you have to do at the library and play games with me? You can stay for dinner too." Say Tohru kindly.

_He's just being polite. He only sees you as a good friend, that's all._

"Deal, but you better not forget it" I say trying to smile but I think it looks unnatural.

I say goodbye to Tohru and walked to the library. On the way I walk into a store and buy a bottle of water.

_Ahh it's a really hot day! It's bad I didn't find Aoi but at least I saw Tohru, now I better hurry up so I can go back early. _

**End of Flashback**

The hot water leaves a tingling sensation on my skin, it's relaxing and I don't want to get out of the shower but finally I find the will to leave the water. I grab a towel and grap it around my body and go to my room.

I turn on the light and see that everything is exactly as it was when leave a few days ago except that the clothes that were scattered on the floor are now in the laundry basket. I go to the window and close the curtains. I take out a clean pajama from a drawer of my closet and begin to put it on. I dry my hair with a towel and when I finish using it I thrown it to the laundry basket. I turn off the light and shut the door close and lie on my bed. The room is completely dark and although it's too late I'm not sleepy. It seems that _things_ like me don't sleep.

_I have to figure out what kind of things I can do with my body now. Also I have to think what I'll say when people ask me where did Erii and Hideki went. I have no idea what are doing or planning those crazy people of Kanemasa but honestly I don't want to get involved. I guess I'll go to the town tomorrow morning to see how things are going and I have to apologize with Tohru for not going to his home as I promised._

With that last thought my eyes began to moisten and for the first time since my parents died I let the tears flow freely. At first, I cried because I was shocked of what I had become. I cried for the pain of known I was dead. I cried because mom and dad aren't here to soothe me and tell me everything will be fine. I cried because I realized that I hurt the most important persons to me and I'll continue doing it. I cried because I was miserable being alone and then I stop crying.

A sudden realization hit me like a thunder. Takahisa Shiori is dead, now the person that is here right now is a completely different one and this stranger is going to discover what the hell Kirishiki Sunako is planning to do in this village and ruin it only because I want them to know the feeling that I had when my aunt and brother went away. Even if they kill me again, I don't mind it anyway I'm already dead.


	5. Chapter 4

**4. - Re [set], Re [start], Re [birth]**

**14 de Agosto 10:30 am**

Just like I imagined, things like me don't sleep. I'm sure I closed my eyes and tried to fell asleep but it didn't care how many times I tried, it was futile. The sun had raised a few hours ago and some ray lights filtered into my room. I know Yoshie said that the sun won't hurt me but I can rely on the word of someone from Kanemasa. I stand up and walk to the window, my hand grabs the curtain and with a swift movement I run it open. The light hit my face on its fullest and I feel the warmth but it doesn't hurt.

"I suppose that I won't burst in flames." A mirthless laugh leave my lips.

I took from my closet a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt and go to the bathroom and get change. I only brush my hair but don't tie it, I like my hair down. I go to the kitchen but I'm not in the mood to cook a real breakfast so I just have a bowl of cereal and an apple. When I'm finish I leave the bowl on the sink and prepare to leave until something catches my attention. There are blood stains on the floor.

"my my…I have to clean this disaster later."

I took my backpack from the kitchen table and go to the living room. There I took out the copies and books from the bag and shuffle an apple and a small notebook, pen and keys before leave the house. When I pass near a store an old woman calls me.

"Shiori-chan, is that you? Oh it's been a while!"

"Yeah, good morning." I reply with a fake smile. I remember having seen her somewhere but I don't remember her name, not that I care.

"How are Erri-san and Hideki-kun? I thought I saw your aunt's car leaving the house yesterday's night. Is everything fine?" the woman asks. I don't know why but prying in other's people lives is a daily activity here.

_Shit! Why did she have to ask that?!_

"We're fine. My brother wasn't feeling well and Erii decided to take him to a clinic in the city." I lie lamely.

"It's strange that Erii-san didn't call doctor Ozaki."

"My aunt preferred to take him to a place with more resource, now if you excuse me I'm in a rush." I say and walk away.

"Shiori-cahn, wait! Did you know that Megumi-chan is sick too?"

"Megumi? I didn't know."

"It's a pity, she got lost a few days ago and then she fell sick. I thought that you would know something, you're her friend, don't you?"

_She got lost? Maybe she was attacked too. No, it would be imposible, I'm being paranoid._

"I'll visit her. Thank you." I say.

"If you know something just tell me okay, Shiori-chan!" The woman says but I ignore her. As if I would participate in the gossip line of this town.

Megumi's house is far away from mine and there's no shortcuts to get to it so I have to walk across the town to arrive. Twenty minutes later I'm standing at the front door and I knock a few times. Megumi's mom opens the door and looks at me with tired, red and puffy eyes. She hasn't sleep and has been crying.

"Good morning, Shimizu-san. I'm Megumi's classmate, my name is Takahisa Shiori." I say politely.

"I know who you are. You've been here before, what can I do for you?" She asks, her voice is exhausted.

"I was wondering if I could saw Megumi."

"She's not feeling well, maybe later."

"Please, I'll be real quick."

Something in her eyes flicker and she opens the door a little more. "…Fine, come in."

"thank you."

I know this house like the palm of my hand because I've been here a lot of times so I made my way towards Megumi's room and got inside. Her room is clean and dark but I can see perfectly. She's lying in her bed unmoving, I come closer to her and what I find is a moribund girl. She's pale, her hair lusterless and messy, her lips are dry and split and her eyes look lifeless, she looks more like a corpse than a living being. Did I look like her when I was in Kanemasa? I can hear her heavy reparation and I can smell a perfume lingering around her but it's not her usual sweet perfume it is a different one.

"Me...Megumi, who did this to you?" My voice quiver.

"Yuuki-kun...you came?" She says, her voice is almost a whisper and it sounds strangled and hollow

"Sorry, it's just me, Shiori. I need you to tell me who did this to you?" Her unfocused eyes land on me while she stays silent. "Come on, Megumi, say something, anything! I promise you that I'll bring Natsuno next time to visit so please…" I know its low to blackmail a sick girl with her crush just to make her talk but I'm desperate.

"Ka…ne…masa." She mumbles closing her eyes.

"you were on Kanemasa?! A little girl did you this? Did she hurt you?" I could feel my blood boiling with rage but then Megumi shooks her head in negation.

"Beautiful…a beautiful person…Shio-chan, I want…Yuuki-kun." I touch her forhead, she's extremely cold.

"I know, I know. Stop talking okay, I'll bring him later just sleep Megumi." I shush her until she's sleeping peacefully again.

I leave her room closing the door behind me and leaning againt it. I want to cry so badly after seeing her like that and I feel guilty for lying to make her talk. I know Natsuno enough to know that he wouldn't come here even if I begged him to.

"Is everything alright?" Megumi's mom ask me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Shimizu-san. Megumi is sleeping so I'm leaving now." I reply hurriedly going downstairs and to the door.

"No problem, you can come back whenever you like."

"I'll have it in mind, thank you." I turn my head to see her with a small smile.

_You don't have an idea of the dangerousness of that phrase._

I leave the house and the heath hit me with all its force but it doesn't bother me like before. To be honest, I almost didn't notice it. Maybe this is one of the few blessings of this _condition_. I'm walking aimlessly around Sotobas's streets thinking about all the strange things that have occurred me.

_What if Megumi transforms into something like me? I hope not._

Suddenly I crash into someone hitting my face with said person chest.

_Damnit! I thought my senses were sharper but apparently I'm still the same Klutz._

"I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention to the road." I say turning on my heels and continue walking but the person talks.

"Shi?!"

_That voice…_

I lift my gaze to the source of that voice, although I already know who the person is. My eyes land over two guys, one taller than the other and both are looking at me with different emotions. The taller one watch me with surprise and maybe relief meanwhile the other looks at me annoyed because I collided against him.

"Tohru? Natsuno? What a surprise meeting you guys here!" I say.

"I heard you have disappeared Takahisa." Natsuno says nonchalantly and Tohru frowns at his comment but I dismiss it, after all, this is the way in which we interact.

"You would like that, don't you?"

"Come on, don't argue. I haven't seen you in a while Shi.

"Well, I was…I was sick and Erii told me to stay home but in the end I passed them on my virus so now they're in a clinic in the city getting well." I explain trying to sound convincing but I think I just sound unnatural.

"Don't you think that's a little exaggerated? Natsuno ask me with a unconvinced expression.

"May be, but that's how Erii is." I reply sighing.

"That explains everything. What are you doing here?" Tohru says trying to change the theme of conversation. Maybe he noticed I was becoming uncomfortable.

"I went to Megumi's house. I heard she was sick and I don't want to go home just now so I was walking."

"Well, we were going to my place. Want to come? You still have to play a game with me, remember" Tohru laughs. God, how I love his laugh or at least the human me loved his laugh.

Natsuno stares at me scrutinizing my every movement and that makes me so uncomfortable. I hate how this guy could make me feel unsettle so easy.

"Um, I think its fine. There's no one in my house after all."

During the way to Tohru's home he's talking about that this summer is the hottest in Sotoba's history, on the other hand, Natsuno keeps frowning every time our eyes met.

_Why is he watching me?! Maybe he notice something strange on me…no, that's not possible. It'll be better if I act naturally, but how is natural?! Damn! _

When we arrive to the house and its empty. How do I know it? Well, I can smell anyone inside, I know it sounds creepy but it's the truth. Tohru opens the door and get inside followed by Natsuno but I can't follow them because there is a barrier that prevents me to get inside so I stay outside like a complete fool. This is becoming really annoying!

"Aren't you coming, Shi?" Tohru asks from the door.

"Well, I…I can't." I laugh awkwardly scratching the back of my neck.

"Why?" He asks confused.

"Because you hadn't invite me to come inside." I feel like an idot after saying that and I feel my face heating.

"Shiori, this isn't the first time you're here. I don't understand why you're saying this now." Tohru is mocking me and my blush deepens.

"Damnit Tohru, just invite me to come inside!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, don't get mad. You can come inside whenever you like Takahisa Shiori-san." He says laughing in the process and I scowl.

"Thank you but a _come in_ was good enough, you know? And it wasn't necessary to say my complete name." I mumble frowning at him.

Natsuno is standing near the staircase waiting for us to follow him. When he sees Tohru and me he continue climbing the stairs to the blond guy' room. The three of us come inside the room and occupy our usual seats. Tohru before the television, Natsuno sitting on the bed with his back leaned against the wall and I sitting on the floor with my back leaned against the bed. After a few rounds of playing video games I start to get bored.

"Hey I'll go to the kitchen, do you guys want anything?" I ask standing up and stretching even if didn't need to do it anymore.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Says Tohru without taking his eyes away from the TV screen.

"Do you want anything, Natsuno?"

"No." He answers sharply.

"'kay, I'll be right back." I walk outside the room but didn't close the door and go down to the kitchen.

Truth be told, I'm not thirsty but I can't take Natsuno's piercing gaze anymore. I open the refrigerator and took a soda.

"What are you doing?"

_Talking about the devil._

Natsuno is leaning on the doorframe and sees me with suspiciousness.

"Drinking soda, isn't it obvious?" I reply innocently taking a sip from the can.

"Don't feign ignorance. You know what I mean, Takahisa." He says coldly.

"No, I don't know."

"You've been acting strange." He took a pair of steps near me and I step back.

"Really, when?"

"Since Tohru-kun and I found you on the street, also...there's something different." His eyes seem to analyze my face and I grimace.

"It must be your imagination Natsuno. I'm the same as always." My lips form a malicious smile.

We stay in complete silence, just looking into each other's eyes. The atmosphere around us start to become tense and unconsciously my hand begin to tighten the grip over the can. I don't understand why I'm so angry but his sole presence is unbearable.

"Here you are! When I noticed I was alone in the room. Are you fighting again?" Tohru enters the kitchen with his characteristic carefree manner.

"I'm leaving." I say with indifference leaving the can over the counter and making my way to the main door.

"Huh? Why, Shi? What did you do, Natsuno?" Tohru ask following me and I hear a Natsuno following him.

"He didn't do anything Tohru, I just remembered that I have something important to so, sorry. Thanks for inviting me." I say without looking at him once and leaving the house quickly.

"Where have you been, Takahisa?" It's the last thing I hear Natsuno say.

"That's none of your business, Koide!" I yell angrily from the street before I sprint down the street.

I'm really, really furious. I've even called Natsuno by one of his surnames and I only do that when I'm extremely angry. If I had spent a second more in that house I would have attacked him with no second thought. I'm not the kind of person who is hot-headed and short-tempered, that was my brother, but in that moment I couldn't calm down. Something in him was annoying me to no end and all the questions he was asking just made me be defensive. I suppose I should apologize later.

* * *

><p>After my <em>friendly conversation <em>with Natsuno I thought in returning home and hear music in a not so modest volume but instead of that I'm walking and murmuring curses and other colorful words. The persons that pass beside me shoot me strange glances and some of them say things like _wasn't she the girl who runaway? _Or _didn't her family moved away from here?_

_I disappear a few days and the best they can imagine is that I runaway? Well, I was tempted to do it a long time ago._

Now that I remember I have something important to do and I'll be better to find a desolated place, the forest is the better option and although I don't want to return to that place just now that is the only place where I could investigate me with no witnesses. I arrive to a little clear and start stretching my arms and legs.

Y_oshie said the truth about the light and the senses but what about the velocity._

I had never been an athletic girl and the idea of doing exercise isn't appealing to me at all. Also I only ran when I was late and the bus to school was about to leave. With little to no emotion I start running faster and faster with each step I take. My legs feel lighter and stronger and I'm not getting tired at all. I feel as if I can continue running forever, this feeling of freedom is amazing! I see a low branch in my way and instead of evading it I hold onto it with my hands and swing forward. When I release my hold on the branch I try to land on my feet but the impulse is so intense that I fell to the floor and roll down a hill until a my back hits a trunk.

"Ow Ow Ow! That was amazing but I have to work on my landing." I say laughing like a little girl. This is the first time I feel this way. It's like running just became natural to me.

I feel pain in many parts of my body that it'll e faster to say what doesn't hurt than to say what does but strangely I don't mind. I have cuts, bruises and scratches all over my arms, legs and face, also there's a huge cut running down my left arm that hadn't stop bleeding. I take out the bottle of water and spill a little on the wound to clean it but much to my surprise when the blood washed away I have nothing. The wound magically vanished. The same applies to the rest of my wounds.

_It seems that I'm a lot stronger that before and also I can cure faster. But Oh God! I'm starving!_

I take out the apple from my backpack and bite it. The sky is getting darker and I don't want to be here at night, at least not for now so I start my way home without trying tricks in the branches of the trees. When I get inside my house I go straight to the refrigerator and take out a few slices of pizza. I heated them on the microwave and then took them with me to my room. This day was exhausting and I just wanto eat my junk dinner and lay on my bed until the sun rises again.

_I'll miss being able to sleep and dream._

**Flashback**

It's raining, the month...April. Yesterday was hot as hell and today it's raining mercilessly, ironically just half an hour earlier the sky was cloudless and that's why I went to buy ingredients for today's dinner without an umbrella. Now I'm walking home fully drenched. My white tennis are cover in mud, my navy blue shorts are clinging to my frozen legs and although I had the hood of my purple hoodie over my head both my hair and hoodie are wet. On the forearm is the plastic bag with the comestibles.

"You'll get sick if you keep walking in the rain." Someone behind me says. I turn to see who is and I found a tall boy with blond hair and light brown eyes staring at my miserable form with a warm smile. He's wearing a brown jacket, jeans and of course he has an umbrella. Somewhat I have the impression I've seen him before, perhaps in school, but I'm not sure. I just moved to this hell hole last month so I'm still getting used to this place.

"I'm not doing it because I like it. I forgot to bring an umbrella with me." I reply indifferently, walking away.

"If you want, I could lend you mine. That way, you'll not get all wet." He trotted to catch me and cover me with his umbrella.

"If you hadn't notice I'm already drenched but thank you." My comeback sounds more harshly than I intended it to be.

"You're right but still you'll get sick if you continue walking in the cold rain." He insists but I choose to ignore him. "Are you the newcomer?"

"Yes, why? Does it bother you?"

"No, it's just that the entire town is talking about the newcomers and I was curious of what kind of people they are."

"Why can't people keep their noses off other people's life?" I mutter barely annoy.

Suddenly he chuckles. "You're funny. What's your name?"

_What's with him?!  
><em>  
>"...Takahisa Shiori" I reply looking at my feet. This guy is making me feel unsettle.<p>

"I'm Mutuo Tohru, nice to meet you." He smiles so brightly that takes me aback.

"Well Mutuo-san, it was nice to meet you but I have to go before my aunt freaks out." I step forward but he takes me by the wrist before I could walk away.

"Wait! Take this." He shoves his umbrella in my hand.

"Why? I told you I don't need it." I look into his brown eyes with an arched eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? It's to prevent you to continue getting wet." He says in a matter of fact.

"Wh-what about you?" I stutter lamely. I don't know if it's of cold or embarrassment."

"I live on the third house after that store. If I run I won't get too wet and also I think you live farthest." He says before sprinting in the opposite direction.

"Wait! what about the umbrella?!"

"Don't worry about it, Shi-chan! You can hand me it tomorrow!" He replies cheerfully before running again.

_What a strange guy. Wait a second. Shi-chan? I just met him and he already put me a nickname?_

I start walking again and midway a loud sneeze escape my mouth. He was right in saying I would get sick. Bad luck me.

**End of Flashback**

My eyes snap open and I adopt a sitting position on my bed.

_What the hell?! Why did I remember the day when I met Tohru? It couldn't be a dream because I wasn't even sleeping. I just had my eyes close!_

I heard the telephone ringing downstairs and I run to get the call.

"He-hello, This is Takahisa."

"Takahisa, Shimizu died. The funeral will be today's afternoon, that's all." The voice on the other side of the line says with indifference. I'm almost sure of who is calling but I have to be sure.

"Natsuno?" I hear him sigh. "Na-Natsuno, I wanted to-" I stop mid-sentence after hearing the beeping tone. That jerk hung me! I leave the receiver on its place and let my back slip on the wall behind me.

_Megumi…died? It was too quick or maybe I was wrong in my suspicions and she was just sick._

I return to my room and get change into my school uniform for the funeral. I decide to have a bigger breakfast than yesterday's. My cooking skills aren't excellent but I still can do easy things like toasts, scrambled eggs, cereal with milk and orange juice. I go to the bathroom that is attached to my room to brush my teeth and comb my hair. When I look at my reflex ion I see the dark circles below my eyes, I couldn't believe that I could be paler but I am and my lips are dry and split.

_What the…if yesterday I looked like this I know why Natsuno was looking at me all the time! I look like a freaking zombie._

I sigh and put on make up to improve a little my appearance. It's just mid-day and the funeral is later but arriving earlier would make any difference. This time I leave my backpack and keep my keys in my skirt's pocket.

* * *

><p>The funeral was quick and simple. I asked Megumi's parents' permission to see her before the burial but they told me that I'd be better for me if my last memory of her was of when was alive. When I leave the house I saw all the attendants gathering and preparing to go to the burial, some of them come closer to me and start to interrogate me about my aunt and brother so I had to lie about them having to leave the town because they were sick. Natsuno is standing not too far away from me so I just walk away from this annoying horde of magpies without saying goodbye. He watches me coming closer to him until I'm barely standing beside him.<p>

"Thank you for inform me about Megumi." I tell him with a soft voice but not making eye contact once.

He sighs. "I thought you would like to come. She was a close friend of you." He says it with mild disgust and I don't blame him. Megumi used to stalk him after all.

"We weren't real friend. She just...kinda liked to talk with about what she would do when she went to Tokyo." We stay in silence until I say something again. "You told me once that you hated her, what are you doing here then?"

"My father is acquaintance of her father." That's his usual short answer. Today I'm handling him better than yesterday.

"Oh...do you know that hanging the phone when someone is still speaking is considered rude?" I say looking at him and he grumbles something under his breath. "Anyway, I'm sorry about yesterday...I exaggerate." He stays silent. "Are you going to the burial, Natsuno?"

He finally looks at me frowning. "No and stop calling me by my first name!" I chuckle at his childish antics.

"I knew it."

"Are you going?"

"No, I don't like that kind of things." I dismiss him with a sigh. It would be ironic if a dead went to a burial.

Then we hear a girl crying loudly and a second later said girl is just in front of us. I've seen her before, she's a middle-school student that used to follow Megumi although Megumi despised.

"Thank you very much!" She exclaims bowing her head.

"Huh!" Natsuno replies wittily.

"It seems I'm being a third wheel so I'm going somewhere else." I give Natsuno a little devious smirk; I know how much he hates to be in the spotlight.

"Huh wait, Takahisa…" I walk to a nearby tree and lean behind it, I still can hear their conversation. I'm really curious about what that girl has to say.

"I'm Megumi-chan's best friend. We grew up together. My name is Tanaka Kaori! Umm, you're Yuuki Natsuno, right?" She says.

"Yeah…" he replies indifferent.

"Umm…umm Would you please accept aomething Megumi-chan left behind? It's just a Little thing, but…" I hear her rummaging into her skirt pockets.

"I can't." Natsuno says coldly.

"…Huh?"

_Couldn't you say it more gently? She's going to cry. Not that I care…_

"I'm only here because our parents are colleagues, and they brought me along! I'm not particularly close to Shimizu so there's no reason for me to accept anything from her!" He says and I hear the girl shrieks in horror. "Well then it's really hot so I'm going home."

"Eh what…Megumi-chan's funeral procession is starting soon…"

"I'm not obliged to attend the burial either."

I hear Natsuno's steps fading in the distance and when I'm sure that he's gone I sneak a peek to where the girl remains standing. She's trembling slightly and it seems that's she's about to break into tears…again. I bite my bottom lip, I kinda feel guilty because I left her alone with Natsuno even when I know how a jerk he could be…most of the times.

"H-hey…is everything okay?" I ask her stopping behind her but she doesn't answer me. "Hey, I'm talking to you…"

"Why he didn't accept something Megumi-chan left to him?" She mumbles between sobs.

I touch lightly her forearm with my fingertips but the heath that's radiating her body is too much for me to handle so I take away my hand. I don't want to cause uproar because I attack her. "It's not personal, believe me. Natsuno isn't an easy person and he doesn't like this kind of things or situations." I say in a matter of fact.

Finally, she lifts her big, brown, watery eyes and sees me. "You're the girl who was talking with him earlier. It seems you have a good relationship with him…perhaps…are you his girlfriend?" She says the last part with shock and anguish evident in her voice.

My eyes widen to its fullest at her unbelievably wrong mistake. A sane person who sees us interacting would say that we barely stand up each other. "Huh! No, of course not! We just have a friend in common, that's all!" My reply comes hurried and louder than I intended it to be.

"I see. Umm, sorry I don't remember your name."

"I'm Takahisa Shiori, I was Megumi's classmate. And you are…?" I don't know why I have the necessity to explain my relationship with the dead girl.

"I'm Tanaka Kaori, nice to meet you Shiori-chan! Oh now that I think of it, would you give this to Yuuki-san?" She hands me a late summer postcard.

I sigh. "Let me tell you something about that guy. He won't accept it, it doesn't matter who gives it to him. It would be better if you keep that postcard as a memory." I say with mild-interest.

"B-but! Megumi-chan wrote it especially for him!" She yells with her high pitch voice.

This girl…I understand why Megumi hated her, she's so…irritating!

"It seems that the procession is about to start, it'll be better if I go home now." I say ignoring her previous comment. My stomach starts to churn.

"Are you not going to attend?"

"I don't like that kind of things; to me they're unnecessary and bothersome." I take a step forward but stop. "I'll give you an advice Kaori-san, stop worrying about a postcard that Megumi hadn't the guts to send and worry about more relevant things, bye." I restart my way home. I know I sounded like heartless bitch but there are things worse to be worried than a stupid postcard.

A few streets away from the Shimizu residence I start to feel light-headed and my stomach is hurting so much.

_What is happening to me?! I was feeling fine just minutes ago! _

"You haven't been eating properly, am I right?" Tatsumi's voice snapped me from my train of thoughts. He's standing beside me with a pitiful gesture over his face and his strong arms crossed loosely over his chest.

"Wouldn't we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Why? There's anyone here, just the two of us." I look down the street and he's right. There's no one here. "You should eat properly. You're still a newborn werewolf and you need you vitamins." He snickers ruffling my hair.

I slap his disgusting hand away from me. "Why are you here?"

"Sunako is worried about you. We heard your family left the town and she started to wonder if you left with them."

A new wave of nausea rush over me and I have to put a hand over my mouth. "I…I can't leave this hell hole now, not anymore!"

"Whatever, this is the last gesture of kindness from me. Start drinking blood or die." He throws at me a plastic bottle with some red liquid inside.

"Yoshie told me that I can survive with normal food and I'm going to stay with that."

"You didn't understand it, did you? You're not human anymore. Your body needs blood to stay in good conditions; anyway, I suppose you're going to feed when you start starving. See ya!" Tatsumi walks leisurely away leaving me stooped and panting heavily.

_He's a disgusting man but…he's right much to my displeasure. I'm not feeling very well._


	6. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Shiki.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 27th, 8:30 pm.<strong>_

Pain

When I was in nine I fell from the staircase of the school and ended with a broken arm. Naively I thought the continuous stabbing pain was the worst thing I would ever experienced, however the feeling that invaded my whole body right now was worse...much more worse. It's like my bones were set on fire, my muscles were made of concrete and breathing was a titanic action. All of this is because I'm starving myself.

It's been eight days, ten hours and maybe thirty minutes since the last time I drank a drop of blood. Since then I've been trying to compensate the lack of red liquid in my system with food. The first days I wasn't so weak, but now I can barely stand up. That's the reason as to why I've been lying on my bed wearing my comfy green pajamas with all the house curtains covering the windows while I wait for the food to do effect and mitigate the stabbing pain in my stomach.

Ever since Megumi's funeral I've stayed home not even poking my nose outside because Tatsumi had taken a like to haunting outside my house. Perhaps he's waiting for me to go out and invite him in, though I'll be nuts if I did so. I would never renounced to the only place I'm be safe.

Today is raining and Sotoba's whole population is securely at home, that means that the nearest convenience store is closed and I don't have the energy to walk to the next.

The phone rang startling me. A sigh escaped my mouth before groggily getting up from my lying position. It's a pain to walk downstairs and I tripped a few times doing so. I'm really considering to get the damn thing into my room, because hey! I'm the only one living here anyway.

"Hello, Takahisa residence." my voice sounded hoarse as hell.

"Shiori! Where have you been? I've been so worried! I thought you may have disappear for good!" a girl's voice exclaimed in a not so modest volume. I had to pull away the receiver from my ear.

"Aoi?" I asked befuddled. After the recent events and changes in my lifestyle the last thing I thought was to call her.

"Indeed I'm Aoi. How are you? Are you feeling fine? My brother said that you went to the house a few days ago, are you doing any progress with him?" The last part was said in a rather suggestive way. She knows about the crush I've develop on her brother and usually she's convincing me to do something about it although I'm aware of the reduced possibility I have with him.

"I'm fine, just a little tired but it's nothing to be worried about. I might have the flu."

_Yeah, a very bloody flu..._

"You should go to the clinic. If you can't go alone I'll accompany you. what do you think?"

I started laughing nervously. "No, no, no. I'm fine really. I need to sleep." I replied sheepishly.

"...Fine, but call me if you need something or better call my brother."

"Aoi!" I exclaimed embarrassed and I heard her laugh before shuffling sounds overflow the line. Crashes and incompressible words filled the line until someone picked the phone again.

"Shi...? Are you okay?" Tohru's voice asked with a worried undertone. I didn't thought he would even to talk to me considering the scene I did with Natsuno a few day ago.

"I...ehm yeah just a little tired." I replied. My voice still hoarse.

"...are you eating properly?"

The irony, I'm in this deplorable state because I refused to eat what my body craves for but I replied nonchalant. "of course..."

"Good." He sighed in relief.

"...Tohru? About the quarrel I had with Natsuno..." I said tentatively, twirling a strand of hair in my finger.

"Don't worry about it. He told me you apologized." He said in his natural happy-go-lucky way and I could swear I felt my heart skipped a beat.

_Am I still capable of that?_

"Hey, wait Aoi! I'm still on the phone." I heard him said sternly, however shuffling sounds overflowed the line again.

"Well Shio-chan my brother and I will let you sleep! I'll see you tomorrow." The girl chirped.

"Huh? But Aoi, tomorrow-"

"No buts! I'll be at your place in the morning for school and if you don't look in perfect conditions I'll drag you to the clinic, is it clear?" She said lowly trying to sound threatening but failing into it.

"B-but-" I started but she hung up.

What the hell was that?! What I'm going to do now? If Aoi see me like this, she'll never believe I just have a flu. Also I can't allow her to bring me to the clinic, doctors would know at first sight I'm no longer alive!

"Damnit, why did I answer the phone?" I said almost face-palming myself at my own stupidity.

I limped heavily to the kitchen, opened the fridge to confirm that effectively I had ran out of food.

"I suppose I don't have an option but to buy more."

I dragged myself to the main door, took a jacket from the rack and slip on a pair of shoes. Erii's favorite orange umbrella is still inside the basket near the door. A strange feeling of nostalgia filled my chest as I took it. I kept money and the keys inside the jacket's pocket and left the house.

I walked into the solitary and drenched streets of the town wondering what my family was doing right now.

_Have they been able to get home safely? Would they still be under my compulsion? _

Even if it's relatively early there's no people around. I'm grateful for that so there won't be any witnesses of my deplorable state. My legs feel heavy and it's difficult to walk.

In the distance I saw a human figure wearing a yellow mackintosh. There's a feeble aroma, a trail that the person is leaving behind for me to follow. Alluring me to follow him. When my mind woke up from its trance, I'm standing behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" My voice sounded alien to my ears. The person turned around to see me, a male in his late twenties.

"Good afternoon. Is there something I can do for you?" He said politely.

"...I'm lost. Could you tell me where is the nearest store?" I lied, why did I lie?

"Of course, just walk down the street and you'll found it." He said smiling and pointed with his finger the direction that I already knew.

"Thank you very much." I replied before walking away. I have to get away from him or I'll end up doing something I'll regret.

Seconds later I heard a loud thud, my head turned sharply in the direction of the sound and I saw the man sprawled on the floor. My feet moved towards him quickly.

"Are you alright sir?" I asked him, standing at his side. His dark brown eyes focused on me as an awkward smile made its way on his face.

"Yes, the floor's slippery. You should be careful." He said trying to stand up. I offered him a hand and helped him to his feet.

When his hand released mine I feel something different, something odd. I checked my hand only to find blood smeared on it. Red against white skin. The temptation is too great to ignore it. Tentatively I approach my hand to my mouth and lick the blood off of my finger.

"What are you doing?" The police officer said clearly disturbed at my action.

"Your hand...there's a cut on it. May I see it?" I gave him a smile that relaxed him a bit.

He showed me his hand. The huge cut crossed his palm and oozed blood that was soon washed away by the rain. The delicious smell made the stomachache worsen to the point I can't focus on anything beside it. He tried to pry his hand away from me, but I'm stronger than him and I held him in place. That smell is so alluring, so tempting, so appetizing that I couldn't control my instincts to sink my teeth into his tender skin and suck.

The first taste of blood in days felt so good that made me lightheaded and greedy. The desire was so strong that I can't stop sucking till I'm fully satisfied. In the brunette of my mind I heard the man screaming and fighting to get away. I think he punched me on the face, though I'm not sure.

Everything happened in a matter of a minute or two before I let go of his limp body who fell to the muddy floor with a thud. My hunger subsided and the pain vanished only leaving a numbness behind.

"I don't need that food anymore..." My voice sounded distant. Cold and indifferent like never in my life had been before.

The way back home was blurry haze of rain and the sloppy sound of my feet colliding against the ground. I left the umbrella covering the unconscious body of the policeman so now I'm drenched to the bones.

I went straight to the kitchen for a glass of water to wash away the taste of the blood from my mouth, but something stopped me midway. My reflected face in one of the windows had changed drastically. The color had returned to my cheeks and lips and my eyes looked so much more alive.

_What kind of beast have I become?_

I caressed the soft skin of my face taking in the coldness for the very first time.

"At least Aoi won't suspect anything." A tiny smile, almost invisible appeared in my bloodstained lips. "I'll clean the house a little. It's messy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>August 28th, 11:00 am<em>**

Loud, annoying and repetitive knocks on the door are the first thing I heard in the morning. I went down the stairs in a single jump landing on the tips of my toes and opened the door finding Aoi's smiling face in front of me.

"Morning! I said I would come and I'm here. Shall we go?" The girl greeted me carefree.

"Come in, I'm almost done anyway." I stepped aside to allow her inside.

"Wow this place is clean, I thought as Erii and Hideki weren't in home you would have a mess." She said playfully, taking off her shoes.

"Thank you?"

"C'mon you know it's true Shio-chan."

"Sadly I know it."

The both of us went upstairs to my room and only to confirm her past declaration it was a complete disaster with clothes and shoes scattered everywhere. She sat on my untidy bed waiting for me to finish getting ready. Putting on a light, gray sweater over my plain white t-shirt I was done. Aoi catcalled.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You look kinda different in a good way."

"Different how?"

"You give this vibe of assertiveness hidden under your usual apathetic behavior." Aoi smiled mischievously.

"What are you implying?" I replied holding a laugh.

Being with her made me feel alive. Much more alive and human and normal like nothing changed at all despite my psycho episode yesterday night. It's like once again I'm just another teenager with a future ahead waiting for me. Perhaps I could still be one or at least feign to be one.

"Nothing, though I'm sure my brother will like this change." The suggestiveness in her voice was so funny that I couldn't help but laugh.

_How many days had passed since the last time I had laughed?_

"Shut up, please." I sat beside her. "So why did you come?"

"Isn't it obvious? Since you're home alone I wanted to hang out with you." She said matter-of-fact.

_Bad, bad idea._

I looked into her eyes only finding warm friendliness inside them and sighed. "Fine."

"Fine! Let's go." Aoi jumped to her feet, dragging me downstairs and outside the house.

The air was fresh and humid. The road still had patches of mud, however the weather was pleasant. We walked slowly, taking our time to arrive to her home where I was sure we were heading. Aoi talked about trifles until out of the blue she said something that caught me off guard.

"I'm sorry." She said crestfallen avoiding to look at me.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked intrigued.

"About Shimizu-san." She bit her lip. Silence surrounding us. "You were her friend, weren't you?"

"I...yeah, something like that." I answered.

"What do you mean with something like that?"

"She talked to me because I came from Tokyo to begin with. When I started hanging out with Tohru and Natsuno she wanted to talk about him." I shrugged at the memory of her constant nonsensical and obnoxiously repetitive chitchat.

"Am I your friend?" Her eyes caught mine and I couldn't help to feel nervous.

"Of course." Was my instant reply.

"Are you alright Shiori? You're pale."

She approached her hand attempting to touch me. I had to take a step backwards to avoid it. If she were to touch me she would find my temperature abnormal. I smiled at her nodding and continued walking the last trench to her house.

The first person I saw when we arrived was Aoi's mother who was inside the kitchen cooking. She greeted me like it had been a while since the last time we had met and asked me about my family. I gave the same explanation, it was somewhat easier to tell the same lie again and again.

As we made our way to her room, Aoi told me that her dad was working at the clinic today and Tamotsu was with some friends so today were just her mom, she, Tohru and I. She opened the door of her room and I caught a certain scent I enjoyed. Tohru's scent.

* * *

><p>When it was dinner time I prepared to go home, though Aoi's mom insisted for me to have dinner with them which was a bad idea because I ended stuffing my mouth with everything I could like a homeless person. Even Tohru found quite amusing the huge amount of food I was eating.<p>

It was embarrassing to say the least, but I was starving. Yoshie said that normal food will do the trick, what she didn't say was the amount I needed to stay in good conditions and it was becoming a problem. When everybody finished I offered to help washing the dishes, but Aoi's mom refused. It was then that my friend was told to take her dad's dinner to the clinic and she left me with no other person than Tohru.

We were in the living room waiting for her sister to come back while he annoyed me with my new acquired appetite. Back then when I was still alive I remember that being around Tohru was one of the most exciting, enjoyable and awkward moments in my whole life. I felt like my mouth would spurt something stupid at any moment and he wouldn't care at all because he is that kind of person. He made me feel at ease.

Now with my sharpened senses I felt the same, but amplified. I was extremely aware of his every movement, his breathing and his light scent. It was a constant remind of the taste of that policeman's blood. No matter how many times I brushed my teeth it didn't go away. Every time I recalled the flavor I felt my mouth water and my throat dry. It was plain torture. More than once I found myself biting the inside of my cheek to draw some blood and calm my craves.

After a while another visit came to the house...Natsuno. We acknowledged each other's presence with a slight nod to which Tohru laughed at.

"You guys are always like this. You should greet each other properly, we're friends after all!" Tohru said with his trade goofy smile.

Natsuno looked at me, I looked at him and then we averted our gazes.

"Aoi is taking her time. Let's go upstairs, I want to play for a bit." Tohru stood up and we followed him to his room.

"You should stop playing so often. You'll end blind." I told him and he laughed. It was the same thing I told Hideki when he was obsessed with video games before our parents death. After the accident he plainly stopped playing.

_Now that I think about it, he even gave Tohru some of his games._

We adopted our usual spots and let the comfortable silence set in the room. The only sound was the repetitive background music of the video game coming from the TV. Natsuno entertained himself with a magazine, Tohru with his games and I was lying on my back dozing off.

_This is normal. This is correct. I like this._

Every muscle in body was relaxing slowly when suddenly I heard loud footsteps heading towards here. For a second I thought it was Aoi, though I discarded the idea when I caught a different aroma.

The door bursted open revealing a slim guy with long black hair and black eyes that went by the name of Murasako Masao. The guy was older than me and I disliked him to the point of puking. He was so creepy and for a wolf-girl to say it just meant that he was on a whole new level of creepiness.

"Have you heard Tohru-chan?! Mrs. Nao of the comtractor firm-" Masao stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted us, Natsuno and I. The look he sent us was as disgusted as mine was.

"Oh hey Masao." Tohru said in his slaphappy way. "What about Mrs. Nao?"

"Oh right! She passed away!" He replied kinda thrilled.

"You look excited about it Masao." I said, getting into a sitting position.

"I'm not talking to you!" He sneered.

"She's not that old, is she?" Tohru said trying to get Masao's attention.

"Yeah, but today is funeral and burial!" He replied overexcited. "Shimizu is dead too! Don't you think there's some weird disease spreading around? Speaking of Shimizu..." His eyes focused on the purple haired boy sitting on the bed. "Natsuno, you're rather cold-hearted huh! You rejected something Shimizu left behind for you, didn't you?" Natsuno glared at him.

"How do you know about it?" I asked nonchalant.

"People." Was Masao's reply. I rolled my eyes.

_Obviously! The people in this town don't know how to shut their mouth up!_

Masao continued. "You have no consideration whatsoever or you lack of emotions? Who worrying. Normally when someone so young dies nobody would reject something the poor child left behind, right? And you Takahisa..."

"What about me?"

"You were her friend, weren't you? Shouldn't you help your deceased friend to fulfill her last will? Shouldn't you have been the one giving it to Natsuno?" He said pridefully. He may think he was telling the truth, though he was being plain annoying.

Before I could even muster an answer Natsuno spoke. "So what if she was young! We could also be dead tomorrow for all we know."

"WE CAN'T DIE JUST LIKE THAT!"

"Really? It's just a matter of probabilities. Takahisa can drop dead at any second for all we know." Natsuno replied, returning his attention to the magazine.

"Hey! Don't use me as an example!" I told him slightly miffed even when the truth was I was already a corpse whatsoever.

"Uhh but if you died tomorrow? Wouldn't you have lots of regrets?" Masao mussed leaning over Natsuno.

"I believe you should live your life in way that assures you have no regrets in death." He replied paying no attention to the older guy.

"Then if people disrespect your death, you'd be happy about it?!"

"If I'm dead, whether I'm fine with it or not I wouldn't know. All that's left is to become part if the wilderness. Dust to dust."

I snickered at Natsuno's witty reply and Masao's short silence while he processes his words.

"No way! Shimizu must be crying in her grave now! She might hate you so much she'll come back and visit you."

Something clicked in Natsuno's mind because his eyes opened the size of saucers and he was left speechless.

"How are you so sure about it Masao? Have you seen Megumi recently to be certain about your words? If not then shut up." I said frowning.

"Of course I haven't seen her, but I'm sure about it! Shimizu must be so sad and angry that she'll come back for both of you!"

"Oh grow up. That's unoriginal." Natsuno said closing the magazine rather noisily.

"Why you! You're an outsider!" Masao barked, seemingly trying to lunge at Natsuno. Fortunately Tohru stopped him.

"That enough Masao." Tohru told him calmly.

"Why are you helping this guys Tohru-chan?! He's the one at fault!"

"Eh...he does appear cold-hearted, yes, but he speaks well and reminded completely calm and impartial, hasn't he? And Shi might have Shimizu's friend, but she's Natsuno's friend too and she didn't want to bother him, right?" Tohru said matter-of-fact. Even if he seemed like an air-head he was aware of thing like these.

Masao yanked his arms from him more calmed now. "Even now Tohru-chan is on their side?" He muttered. "I'm going home!" He exclaimed closing the door with bang.

"I know you don't like him Shi, but you shouldn't talk to him like that. Try to be a bit more polite with him, you're a cute girl after all." He ruffled my hair and I felt a peasant feeling in my chest.

"I'm...sorry?" I told him lamely.

"And you Natsuno, even if you're younger than him you have a quicker wit couldn't you be a bit nicer..." We turned to look at Natsuno and found that he was already asleep. Tohru smiled at me sheepishly and I tried to reciprocate it.

"I'm sleeping here tonight..." Was all he said before he plopped into the mattress.

"Hey no that's my bed!"

"Call my parents. I can't sleep in my house..."

Tohru sighed. "Oh well. At least cover yourself properly. A summer flu seems to be around." He pulled the covers over Natsuno's body.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You're too permissive Tohru."

He gave me funny look. "Why? You want to stay for the night too?"

"I..." No words left my mouth. I wanted to stay, this wouldn't be the first time I stayed, but I didn't trust my self-control in a house full of beating hearts. "Nah, I'll go home." I told him with a nonchanlant grin.

He looked unconvinced. "Okay... But do me a favor? Call Natsuno's parents for me please. My throat is feeling dry. I'll go buy some juice." I nodded and he left. I turned off the lights and stayed sat in my place in complete silence.

"I can't sleep with you here." Natsuno mumbled.

I wondered if I should ask him something that was bothering me and findings nothing to lose I said. "Natsuno, is something wrong going on in your house at night?" He stayed silent, though his heartbeat gave him away when it quickened its rhythm. "Sorry, don't mind me."

I stood up and left too. Before leaving the house I called to the Yuuki/Koide residence and gave them their son's message. Tohru came inside the house as I was about to go outside.

"Here, a lemon soda. Your favorite." He gave me a can.

"You remembered." A tiny smile made its way over my lips.

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends..."

"Right, friends..." The word friends never had tasted so bitter before. It must be my hypersensitive-self. "goodnight."

On my way home, I thought about the recent events. I met a girl who was a vampire. She killed me and I became a Jinrou. My family left the town thinking I died long ago. Megumi died. Mrs. Nao died. Natsuno was restless and I...I attacked someone.

_I have a bad feeling..._

Footsteps behind me snapped me from my train of thoughts. Turning around sharply I found the same policeman from yesterday. The memory of his blood returned to me like a lighting and the next thing I knew was that I was sucking his blood from his neck.

_What was the saying? When in Rome do as the Romans do and since I'm a vampire-werewolf-whatever...I'm so screwed up. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: hey there my lovely readers! It's been a while, isn't it?**_

_**I want to thank those wonderful persons who had reviewed or add this fic to their alerts or had favorited it. You guys are awesome! Anyway, it's been quite a while since the last time I updated this fic so if my writing style had changed well my apologies.**_

**_That's all for now and see you soon :)_**

_Illusional Writer_


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Shiki nor the plot. I own the original characters mentioned here.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter six. - Starting Line<em>**

**_August 30th, 11:45pm_**

Dad used to say...finish everything you begin, even the most trivial things had to come to an end and I most certainly carry his words to practice.

Quarter past eleven of a warm night and I'm sitting on the threshold of the back door of a small house on the other side of Sotoba. A man in his late twenties sat beside me with his head tilted to the side showing me his neck and shoulder. My lips pressed against the skin of his shoulder are tainted red with the blood that flowed from the wound my fangs had inflicted. The darkness helped me concentrate in the task at hand meanwhile the mouthwatering flavor intoxicated me and gave me an unexpected feeling of euphoria.

_This is the best._

I've become more skilled at drinking blood. The first two times I did it I ended with blood smeared all over my face, but now I'm a lot cleaner. My self-control and conscience were buried deeply into my mind where they couldn't bother me. His hands that were over my shoulders fell to his sides, he trembled slightly letting a low grunt escape his mouth as his body fell limply to the floor. I stoop up and licked the remnants of blood from the corners of my mouth. He is going to die soon, I know it. It didn't matter how long I tried to prolong his life in the end it was a mere question of time, though I managed to left some blood in his body so he didn't die while I'm here. I would hate to see him die right before my eyes.

"Thanks for the meal official Takami." I said walking to the fence and jumping outside of the terrain.

This had been my nocturnal routine the past few days. After ten o'clock I would go out of my house careful to not be notice by any villager and go straight to that guy's house. He would be waiting for me on the threshold, I would suck his blood till he fainted and go home again. I didn't bother with his family, because some other vampire/thing had already fed on them.

_I'm tired._

Don't get me wrong, I'm not enjoying feeding on someone else. To me it's still gross and seriously screwed up, but I need to know what I can and can't do. I discovered recently I can use compulsion on people I bite for example I used compulsion on that police officer so he wouldn't remember what happened to him every night and discard his tiredness with simple fatigue. I tried the same with his wife, though she was under the influence of someone else perhaps a Kirishiki.

_"The new term is going to start soon and I didn't present the recuperation exams..._" Scratching the back of my head I sighed. "What to do? What to do?"

I had to go to school to avoid any suspiciousness from people, however was it a good idea to go? I mean I had a pretty hard time controlling myself in Tohru's house and there were only five persons inside. Would I be able to stay calm in a classroom with like thirty persons inside for hours? The sole idea made my throat burn and I just had dinner.

_Dinner...what a strange way to call it._

Even if it's somewhat pleasurable to drink from somebody's veins I still feel guilty all the same. Taking a life consciously is not an easy task. I tried to think that I was doing it not because I enjoyed it, I did it because I need it. However the human part that still remained in me was slowly eating me away with guilt and regret. The familiar two floors, light brown house with a metallic black fence surrounding it welcomed me. I was standing in front my house, my empty, cold and dark house. I stayed frozen in my place, contemplating the building and pondering my options.

_I don't want to go inside._

In the end I kept walking into the woods. My footsteps were barely audible compared to how noisy they used to be. The woods seemed more peaceful at this hour than in the morning, it relaxed me. I'm not sure how long I walked or how far I was from my house, but I never got tired. Walking and running had become a second nature. After a few hours of walking aimlessly the feeling of being watched stroke me. It was a penetrating gaze, full of energy and intentionality. For a minute I thought it was that cat-eared freak of the Kirishiki manor, but it couldn't be. It felt kinda different, less murderous. Paying it no mind I walked faster till I found an enormous and seemingly old pine-tree in my way and climbed it. The branches were wider enough for me to sit with the back pressed against the trunk and the legs against my chest securely.

The darkness of the sky started to fade away in to the rose-pink light of dawn. As the first rays of sunlight kissed my skin the stalker retreated till I couldn't feel his presence. The view was marvelous and breathtaking, it was as if I saw the village being brought to life bit by bit. The soft light of the sky, the prime colors of the nature and the rusticity of the town blended into a picture of pure serenity that made me wonder if this was the reason why Erii wanted to live here. If this view was what made my aunt so excited.

"Beautiful..." That's all I could say. And it was true, Sotoba did really looked beautiful...like a postcard.

A strange feeling spread into my chest. Melancholy perhaps, and suddenly the view wasn't as beautiful as seconds ago. With little impulse I jumped off of the branch and landed on the balls of my feet and started once again my way home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 31st, 9:30 pm<strong>_

_Have you ever got the feeling that your being unfair with someone and say horrible things because your plain angry?_

_Well I do and I hate it._

_I don't understand how teenage girls in movies and dramas can say and act all spoilt and bratty without feeling remorse at their acts. Perhaps it's because they're acting, but still._

_Why I'm saying this? Because right now I feel like a complete fool. Recently my displeasure for living in a place forgotten by civilization is getting the best of me and I've been arguing more and more with my aunt. I'm aware that she tries so hard to cope with my moods, but she's not a saint and once in a while she explodes too. _

_Like today._

_I came back home from school alone since I refused to come back with the rest of the guys who live in the village and my ever so stupid brother had soccer practice till late. I mean, who joins a club after only two weeks in the damn school? Apparently Hideki._

_Three weeks had passed since we arrived to Sotoba village and things are quite tense between my aunt and me. Today after we ate dinner together I said something that irritated her and she started yelling at me. I got angry and yelled back. Soon we were saying nonsenses at each other only for me to end the conversation with an intelligent argument like: I wish there was someone else who could take care of us properly instead of being stuck up with you._

_After the words left my mouth I regretted them, but I was so angry to apologize so I ran to the security of the rooftop and waited till I cooled down. Four hours had passed since then. I know I'm the one at fault because I like it or not Erii is our guardian and she's giving her best for Hideki and me, but I can't get over the fact that this place is freaking horrible. _

_What the heck is wrong with me?_

_"Hello there..." My brother's voice reached my ears._

_I turned to look at him. He used our special greet so I replied. "Hello here. Need something?" He took that as a cue that it was okay to sit beside me._

_"No, not at all. What are you doing?"_

_"Smoking and drinking till I get wasted, you know, normal things." I replied sarcastic, showing him a can._

_The disapproving frown over his normal happy face made me snicker. "Shiori..." He tried to snatch the can from my hand, but I held it far way from his grasp. _

_"Geez just joking it's soda! Don't get all worked up lil' bro."_

_He sighed heavily, supporting his weight on his hands and stretching his long legs. He let his head hang behind him, his brown hair had grown since we came here._

_He'd grown up..._

_"Why did you guys argue this time?"_

_"Don't remember." I replied shrugging insouciant, feigning ignorance._

_"Wasn't it because you have that attitude?" He arched an eyebrow knowingly._

_"Perhaps..."_

_"What's up? You're acting weird again. PMS?"_

_"Jerk." I shoved him lightly with the elbow. "You wouldn't understand. Neither Erii does..." I bit my bottom lip. Hideki turned to look at me urging me to elaborate. "I miss Tokyo, I want to go back. I miss my friends and school and our home."_

_"This is our home now Shiori."_

_I jumped to my feet. "That's the problem! Erii and you decided to come here all by yourselves. You both were all ecstatic to live in this stupid place and I just happened to be dragged too! I hate this freaking town! I HATE IT!" When I finished my rant I was panting._

_There it is again. That horrible feeling of anger mixed with bitterness._

_"We asked you and you said it was okay." Hideki replied level-headed._

_"Of course I wasn't okay! Neither of you noticed it!"_

_What I said must have annoyed him because he stood up scowling. "How was I supposed to know?! I'm not a mind-reader you idiot!"_

_"No, but you're my twin for Gods sake!" I barked._

_We fell silent after that. Hideki seemed to be pondering carefully my statement. I could have swear that he was thinking I was right and that he must have noticed it earlier. He was blaming himself. How do I know? Because I know him like the back of my hand._

_"...sorry." He mumbled lamely._

_"Whatever." I replied lamely as well._

_We sat again._

_"Do you hate them? Our parents I mean." Hideki asked avoiding eye contact._

_Do I? _

_"I...no. It's not that I hate them, but I..." I sighed scratching my head. "I wish they were still here. I miss them. I miss our family and our home."_

_"I miss them too, but now our family is you, me and aunt Erii. We're all that we have and you like it or not this is our home now. Family stays together always so..." He threw his arm over my shoulder and gave me a half-hug. "Could you give it a shot? For me?"_

_"I hate when you act all mature. You make me feel like a kid." I turned my face to the other side. _

_"Shiori...we're kids."_

_He stood up and prepare to leave the rooftop. His strides were less klutz than before. He was slowly turning into an adult and leaving me behind to sulk in my childishness. _

_"Hideki...Do you remember the sound of the police sirens the night of our parents death?" He nodded. "That day we stopped being kids..."_

_He chuckled awkwardly. "You say pretty harsh things once in a while sis." His gray eyes locked into my gray ones. "You may be right, though we still can act like kids...just for a little while."_

_"Idiot..." I muttered._

_"You should come inside, there's pie." He said out of the blue before going down and inside the house._

_"Like I said, idiot."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 2nd, 1:20 pm<strong>_

"Stupid sun. I should have stayed indoors, but dinner would have been a problem." I grumbled under my breath as I swing back and forth.

Although reluctant to go outside of the security of my home I had to leave and buy food again. I noticed that when I drink blood my food consumption is normal, however the less I drink blood the more food I eat that's why when I don't have a single drop of the red liquid I eat like a sumo wrestler. Quite inconvenient if may I say. Anyway, I felt tired midway home and ended taking a short break in a small park. I was swinging like a ten years in one of the seemingly old swings.

Out of the blue a dog came running my way. It stopped dead in his tracks before me. His black eyes stared at my form for a while growling lowly. I stopped swinging and fixated my gaze into his. It may have passed a minute or two when the growling animal sat in silence.

"Tarooooooo! Where are you?" A female's voice yelled from somewhere near. Lifting my gaze I found her. A twenty-something woman with long turquoise hair.

"By any chance this is yours?" I yelled at her nonchalantly pointing at the animal.

She smiled relieved, walking towards me. "I'm so sorry! Taro dirtied your jeans." She said.

"Doesn't matter, they were dirty to begin with."

_After running and jumping like a savage all day it's obvious my clothes are on par with the ones of a homeless._

Her eyes opened in realization. "Oh! you're Tohru's friend right!"

I sighed. "Takahisa Shiori, and you are...?"

Of course I knew who she was, but I preserved to feign ignorance and avoids troublesome interrogations.

"I'm Kunihiro Ritsuko, nice to meet you." She extended her hand and cautiously I held it just for a second before letting my hand fell to my side.

"How did you know that I'm friends with Tohru?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

She sat on the swing beside mine. "When we're driving he tells me about his friends. He mentions you and Natsuno-kun a lot."

"I see..." I replied awkwardly. Her pet was still looking at me attentive. "Could you take that away from me? It's making me nervous."

"Don't worry, Taro doesn't bite." She assured me.

I grimaced. "Even so..."

She took a close look at my face invading my personal space. "Are feeling fine? You're pale."

_What's with her?! So close...!_

"...yeah I'm fine." I replied leaning slightly backwards.

She knelt before me, I tried to stand up and leave, but she put her hand over my forehead. "It doesn't seem so, you're pale and your breathing is labored. Also your hands-" She held them. "they're cold and sweaty. You may be anemic."

"How can you tell?" I must say I was impressed with the confident way she stated her diagnostic.

"I'm a nurse. You should go get checked and treated at the clinic."

_Nosey_

"Like I said I'm fine." I stood abruptly, taking the bags with food and walked away hastily.

"You're not! What if you faint? You should take care of yourself better." She said walking behind me.

"There's nothing in the clinic that can help me, excuse me." I mumbled.

"There is! They may give you iron pills or if it's necessary a blood transfusion."

Her words made me stop dead in my tracks. "Wait a minute, blood transfusion?"

"Yes, we have blood packages in the clinic."

_Blood packages? Blood inside bags. Blood!_

My eyes widened the size of saucers as a grin made it's way over my mouth. "Thank you I should go."

"Hey wait Shiori-san! What about the clinic?"

"I'll go soon!" I yelled back and left the park running to my house. _"Sure as hell I'm going to go!"_

There's no reason why I would waste such valuable information. I may not like that nurse at all, but she told me something useful.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:45 pm<strong>_

_I've seen too many ninja movies lately._

That thought crossed my mind as I looked at myself on the mirror of my room. Black track suit, high ponytail and an old pair of black tennis shoes complemented my snow white skin and sharp gray eyes. I twirled in front of the mirror.

_I look like a thug._

"Oh well it doesn't really matter anyway." I lifted the hood to cover my head and took the backpack filled with ice packs before heading downstairs and out of the house.

_I should hurry, it's almost time._

After Ritsuko told me about the blood packages a brilliant idea popped into my mind. I needed blood to stay functional, that was an unavoidable fact, but it doesn't mean I had to hurt people to obtain it. Blood from a person and blood from a bag, it doesn't really matter it was still blood.

I knew where the Ozaki clinic was located and I knew a way through the woods that I could use in order to not being seeing. If people saw me they would suspect and worst if one of the Kirishiki's saw me I don't know what would happen. Discretion was a must. I dashed into the woods careful to not being discovered and with my goal firmly set.

Even if was a moonless night I was able to look perfectly my surroundings. I'm not sure if it was for the adrenaline pumping in my veins or that I was concentrated in one an only one task, but my senses were in full alert and made me notice things that otherwise I wouldn't detect like the sound of birds flapping its wings, the nagging feeling of being watched from afar or the faint smell of someone's perfume in the air.

_That's weird. Nobody uses perfume in this place._

More than once I was tempted to stop and return home, however it would be as if went back with the tail between the legs and being the stubborn person I am I refused to do so. Instead I quickened my pace and did some of the various tricks I've been practicing.

_Okay, let's do this Shiori. This time is for real._

Holding my breath I jumped to the nearest tree landing swiftly in one of the wider branches before leaping to the next branch. Sometimes I had to duck to avoid some branches and other times I just used my hands to swing from one branch to other before continuing my way. The person watching me tried follow my pace, but after a while he or she plainly stopped the chase and I was grateful of that because I was about to arrive to the clinic and disturbances weren't allowed. When light hit me I descended to the ground from the tree and dusted my clothes and hands.

_I certainly am a mess, but it's now or never._

The plan was simple. I needed to compel someone and made that person take me to where the blood was. Easy in fact, the difficult part was finding said person. I couldn't go inside the clinic unless I was invited and even so I was so nervous to being seeing while attacking someone that I would probably end screwing it up.

_I only had one chance._

Pondering my options I decided to stay hidden in the bushes surrounding the building till a doctor, a nurse or a worker appeared then I'll do my move.

_Damn I feel like Megumi._

The pink-haired girl used to observe Natsuno from afar and stalk him in the nights from outside his house. How do I know it? I accompanied her once and it creeped me out so much that I never went with her again. I have to admit that the obsessive part of Megumi was weird, but somewhat cute. She wanted her fantasy to became reality, though she fell in love with the wrong person. Natsuno is good-looking even I'm aware of that, however his attitude towards her and every person in this town with the exception of the Mutou family was pretty rude. I always thought that Megumi's infatuation was childish and shallow, only based on looks, but she persevered and it didn't matter how many times Natsuno disregarded her she still claimed to be in love with him.

_That was kinda admirable from her part._

The figure of a person distracted me from my reverie. I focused on the silhouette till I could descried who it was. All the muscles in my body stiffened at the sight of Tohru's father leaving the clinic.

"You have to be kidding me." I mumbled incredulous.

_Why of all people it had to be him?!_

I knew that Mr. Mutou worked in the clinic and he most certainly knew where the blood was kept, but I couldn't use him. If I did, if I hurt him it would be like hurting my family once again. I couldn't do it, not in a million years. I watched him say his goodbyes and walk away. He passed beside the spot where I was and the smell of his blood filled my nostrils. I held my breath till he disappeared in the darkness of the night.

_It's almost eleven o'clock. I've been waiting for about an hour or so._

"This is stupid." I prepared to leave when voices reached my ears. I turned sharply to see who they were. The doctor who owned the clinic and a middle age nurse talked before she bowed slightly and walked outside. Most certainly I wouldn't have another chance to do it so I left my hidden place and walked towards the woman.

"Excuse me...?" I called her. "I need to see a doctor, I don't feel well."

She turned to look at me and her eyes widened to size of plates. "My my, what happened to you dear?" Her voice oozed worry as her brown eyes.

"I don't feel...quite well...help..." I said between pants as I fell to my knees.

She ran to my side. "Let's go inside sweetie! Doctor Ozaki is going to take care of you, don't worry." The woman said cradling me in her arms.

Obviously, I was feigning, however my charade must have been truly convincing for this woman to be this worried. I slid my hands to her shoulders and lifted my face to look at her. She smiled reassuringly and patted my back gently. I tried to return the smile, my hands gripping tightly her shoulders. I let my head rest on her chest.

"C'mon sweetie, you have to stand up. Let me help you." She said softly, trying to stand up.

I inhaled deeply. She smelled good, like strawberries. "...sorry." I mumbled before sinking my teeth into the flesh of her shoulder. I covered her mouth with my hand to muffle her screams.

_One...two...three...four...five..._

I counted in my head the seconds that passed while sucking her blood. After five seconds I stopped and let go off the nurse. She didn't move nor blinked, it was as if she was in a drunken stupor. I sighed relieved, everything was going smoothly.

"Hey ma'am, I'm sorry about that." I pointed to the wound I had inflicted. "But, I really need your help with something important. Would you listen to me?" I asked, though she didn't replied. I rolled my eyes.

_I hate when they don't react, it's like they're not even paying attention._

"Anyway, do you know where the blood is kept?" She nodded slowly making me smile. "Excellent! Now listen carefully, you're going there and fill this with blood packages till it's completely full, understood?" I gave her the backpack and she nodded once again.

The woman stood up staggering a bit before she walked back to the clinic.

"When you finish bring me the backpack. I'll be waiting here." I told her. She turned to look at me, before mumbling a quiet yes.

_She's like a freaking zombie!_

Sitting back down in my hiding spot I waited for the nurse to come back and prayed for her success. I wanted to be the one taking care of my stuff, however if I were to be busted it'll be inconvenient so having somebody doing the dirty wasn't that bad. Quarter to twelve and there were no signs of the woman coming back. I was starting to feel uneasy.

_What if she was discovered? What if she fainted? What if she opened her stupid mouth?_

All the what ifs and multiple scenarios of failure running through my mind just increased the jitteriness. Tension set in the pit of my stomach and I had to bite my nails to relax a bit. When I considered the idea of going inside and look for her a rustling sound caught my attention. I poked my head a little above the bush and found her standing like a statue.

"Geez, what took you so long?" I said stepping out of the shadows. She handed me the bag and started to walk away. "Wait a minute." I approached her and held her face close to mine. "Don't say a word about this, got it?"

"Yes, not a word." She replied and I nodded before letting her go.

"Let's see how many packages she stole." Opening the backpack and taking a glance was enough to draw a satisfied grin in my face.

There were forty maybe more cold and deliciously appealing packages of red liquid.

_I'm a genius! My very first criminal plan was a complete success._

I felt kinda bad for being so happy about this kind of things, but I couldn't avoid it! Steal, cheat, lie, do things I would have never done while still alive, everything seemed so exciting and at the same time so terrifying. Apparently, death not only gave me superhuman skills and predatory eyes, it also surprised me with a slight dose of madness.

_Time to go home, I'm done here._

Hanging the backpack over my shoulders I dashed at top speed to the two story, light brown, empty house that I called sanctuary.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hey there my lovely readers! Kind of an uneventful chapter, but here it is. I'm half through the next chapter so it may be updated soon!_**

**_I wanted to thank all the persons who had subscribed or had added this fic to their favorites so...thank you so much guys! You're awesome!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Shiki. I just own my Original Characters_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>7.- Fissure<em>**

**_September 12th, 11:15 am_**

I've had so many experiences in my life and afterlife, but one that hadn't changed at all is that time seemed to be flowing in slow motion during class. The hands of the clock moved tauntingly slow as if they were mocking my situation. I was bored out of my mind listening to the math teacher trying to explain for the tenth time a problem that would never happen in real life. I mean why it's necessary to learn algebra? It's not like we're going to use it anyway...

_Why did I come here in the first place?_

When Aoi, Tamotsu and Tohru knocked at my door early in the morning fully dressed in the school uniform I was still in my lilac pajamas and holding a bowl of cereal. I gave them a puzzled look as to why they had dropped at my home to what Aoi said slightly annoyed that today started the new term and that it was unbelievable that I had forgotten it.

_I did not._

I tried to explain -more than once- that I wasn't going to go, but she and her brothers barged into my house as Aoi ushered me to go change and prepare for school. She didn't even allow me to finish my cereal properly. The only good thing about their intrusion was that I was able to see and talk with Tohru for a little while, the bad side was that he saw me wearing those baggy, old fashioned pajamas of mine.

_Way to show him how pretty you are Shiori..._

"Miss Takahisa, pass to blackboard and solve this problem." The teacher's voice said snapping me from my thought. All the eyes were on me, making me feel uncomfortable.

I stood up looking in a daze the problem written on the board. It was like an alien language. "I...don't know how to do it, sorry." I said, sitting back.

The old man sighed pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I understand you're going through a hard moment, but please stay focused during class."

"Yes..."

Hard moment? Oh right my family and other things...

It's unbelievable how fast rumors spread in the countryside. All day I've been hearing people gossip about countless events. Some of my classmates live in the town near Sotoba and they're way better informed than me. Sometimes it's annoying to hear every single sound around me, moreover when it's just blabbering.

Megumi's sudden pass away was a great shock, because upon setting a foot into the classroom all my classmates kept quiet. Even the teacher acted awkwardly when around Natsuno and me. The reason? Well, probably he may thought that since Megumi, Natsuno and I lived in the same town and were in the same class her death have affected us emotionally when it's not true.

_Well, at least in Natsuno's case it didn't affected him much and I haven't been able to discern my emotions quite well recently._

Also since my brother Hideki and I are in the same class it was kinda odd when he didn't appear. I had to told our homeroom teacher, a middle aged woman, that our aunt was hospitalized for chest pains in the city and Hideki was taking care of her. She being the credulous woman she was just believed every single word that left my mouth without consideration and told me she wished for my aunt's recover.

The bell rang signaling lunch time. The teacher left in a hurry as some students ran to buy something to eat. Since Aoi practically dragged me here I had nothing to eat at all. Hunger was another inconvenience right now. I naively believed that being in a house with five beating hearts was difficult now that I'm surrounded by thirty healthy beating hearts...well let's say it's a miracle I didn't pound on someone. The classroom was almost empty, a sighed scape my lips as I let my head rest over the table. I needed a rest from everything and above all I wanted something to eat. Taking the wise decision of going home early I kept all my belongings into my schoolbag and left quickly gaining some odd looks of the remaining people in the room. I was almost in the stairs when someone called me.

"Leaving early?" Natsuno said with an arched eyebrow in place and holding a can of coffee. The guy was standing on the landing of the stairs

"Yeah..." I forced a smile shrugging insouciant. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You look tired Natsuno. You should go home too." I began descending the stairs.

"That doesn't concern you Takahisa." He replied sipping his coffee.

I rolled my eyes at his statement. "Sorry for showing interest."

"What happened to Hideki-chan?"

His question took me aback. It still surprised and disappointed me that this aloof person could call my idiotic brother by his first name so casually when he insisted on calling me by my last name.

"Nothing happened. Why?" I replied matter-of-fact.

"He's not here and I haven't seen him recently."

_Here goes again the lie._

"Erii isn't feeling quite well, he's taking care of her while I take care of the house." I passed beside him only stopping to add with a sly smile. "I'll tell my brother that you were worried about him."

"It's not like that. Hurry up an go." He began climbing the stairs.

I chuckled. I enjoy annoying this guy. "Yeah, see you later Natsuno."

"Whatever." He breathed.

It's a long way back to the village and buses only came once an hour. Another disadvantage of this place...insufficient public transportation. Anyway, I suppose that walking won't affect me much and it'll give me time to think. After changing to my outdoors shoes I was ready time to leave. The sun hit me straight on the face blinding me for a second as a sudden yell reached my ears telling me to be careful. I took a step backwards barely avoiding a soccer ball coming at my head.

"Hey sorry girl!" A senior guy told me with an awkward smile. I glared at him.

_What an idiot._

I renewed my way without minding them anymore till a hand touched my forearm. The sudden warmness made me extra aware of the burning sensation in my throat. I yanked my arm screwing my body around to see who had touched me. My eyes widened at the sight of Tohru's sweaty face and disheveled clothes.

"Hey Shi are you okay? Did the ball hit you?" He placed his hand over my head ruffling my hair.

"N-No, no, I'm f-fine..." I stuttered lamely bowing my head slightly.

I could hear his strong heart beating against his ribcage, his heavy breathing, feel the heat radiating from his body and smell the slight aroma of his soap.

_Get a grip on yourself Shiori!_

"I'm glad." He smiled kindly. "Why are you leaving early Shi?"

"Huh?"

"You're going home right?" He pointed to my schoolbag.

"I uhm...I have things to do, you know?"

"What could you possibly-"

"Mutou! Teacher is calling you!" A girl from his class told him eying me suspiciously.

"Coming!" Tohru replied. "I should go. Be careful on your way home Shi." He brushed carefully my bags away from my face.

"Bye." I told him before he took the ball and ran into the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong><em>10:50 pm<em>**

Sitting in my porch clad in a pair of denim shorts and a navy blue shirt drinking a deliciously cold O negative blood package and reading one of Hideki's comics was how I spend my afternoon. I had nothing to do for the rest of the day than this. Aoi had called me a few hours ago asking me if I wanted to spend the night at her place since apparently Natsuno was staying too. I politely refused.

_I didn't want to bother her family._

Unexpectedly, Mrs. Mutou took the receiver and talked to me for a brief moment. She was a good-natured woman who almost always had a gentle smile on her face and one of the few people that I liked and liked me in return. She asked me about my aunt's health and my brother also offering me a place to stay meanwhile they came back. I answered all her questions and thanked her generosity, but refused whatsoever. In the end I was the one who hung up before Tohru could take the call. I was put out of my stroke by his actions earlier.

_He sees you just as a friend, nothing more...but his hand! It didn't mean anything Shiori! But his hand! It's nothing...but still!_

"Stupid senses making me like a stupid hormonal teenage girl on crack." I buried my face into my hands out of frustration. "I need to talk to someone."

Slipping my tennis on I left the house not bothering to secure it. What's the point? The real threatens couldn't come in without my permission. I walked trying to clear my mind and order my ideas. The only person who would listen to me at this hour without complain will be Aoi.

_Just for a moment. I want to be a normal girl just for a moment and forget I'd just had dinner from a blood bag._

I arrived in autopilot to the Mutou residence, all the lights were off with the exception of Aoi's bedroom. Before I could threw a rock or something at her window to attract her attention something attract mine to the bushes behind me. With careful strides I approached it only to be tackled to the ground hard. Someone held me against the ground in a painful hammerlock.

"Look what we have here. Isn't it the baby wolf of the pack?" A manly voice said mockingly.

I turned to look at the person. "Tatsumi?! What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit a friend since he was kind enough to invite me and my friend to his house." The cruel smile gave me shudders.

"Your friend?" I asked with a strained voice.

A feminine figure appeared slowly from the shadows. Hair combed into curly pigtails, black miniskirt, a red gothic-style corset and high-heeled boots that look uncomfortable to use. It was a person I knew so well and that sincerely thought I wouldn't see again.

"Long time no seeing Shio-chan." Megumi chirped joyful.

The red lipstick made her snow white skin and pink hair stand out. She looked different, so freaking different. Even her eyes were a shade or two darker than their original color. I noticed she was using her perfume, however I could detect traces of her own distinctive scent though I found it quite peculiar.

_She smells different than Tatsumi or Yoshie._

"Megumi?! How? When?!" I asked in my befuddled state.

"You thought you were the only one who had resurrected, didn't you? She awakened a few weeks ago." Tatsumi explained smugly in Megumi's place.

"You're an okiagari too? That's amazing Shiori-chan!" The girl knelt before me and stroke gently my cheek.

_So cold._

"That doesn't matter! What are you doing here?" I asked her again.

She stood up, clasping her hands before her chest. "I have some important issues with a guy, so excuse me for a bit Shio-chan." She winked and leaped towards the house.

_That's Tohru window?_

I watch in horror Megumi going inside Tohru's room silently. She left her boots on the windowsill before closing it.

_I have to do something! I have to fight back and help Tohru! I can't lose him too!_

"No! Wait Megumi!" I yelled frantically and struggled to freed myself, though Tatsumi kicked me several times on the stomach. The air left my lungs painfully and my vision blurred.

"Shut up!" He spat annoyed. He snaked a hand over my waist to carry me, but I slapped him hard on the face.

"Don't touch me you son of-" I couldn't finish my sentence when he got a grip over my hair and pulled forcefully.

"If you dare to move an inch I'll rip your heart out." He muttered icily before throwing me to the floor like a rag doll.

_Tohru..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>March 6th, 2:00 pm<em>**

"Shiori, someone's at the door looking for you." Erii said, her head popping from the door's frame.

"Me? Who?" I asked confused. We had just arrived to Sotoba, I barely know someone here besides the guys from the moving.

She hummed taking off her thick-rimmed glasses. "I don't know. Girl, pink hair, flashy clothes, ringing a bell now?"

"...no." I replied deadpan.

"Anyway, she's downstairs." She said disappearing from sight.

"You let unknown people inside the house?" I asked with a raised eyebrow going downstairs with Erii behind me.

"We don't have to worry that much here, we're not in Tokyo." She replied relaxed when we reached the bottom.

"I wish we were." I mumbled annoyed before walking to the living room.

"I heard that!" My aunt said, walking to the kitchen.

"Good for you!"

Sitting on a couch was a barely familiar girl about my age with long pink hair combed into pigtails. She was wearing a frilled green skirt with a white blouse and heels. Who use heels in this town? I've seen the lanes here and they're not made for heels. All of a sudden I feel dowdy in my oversized blue shirt and Hideki's basketball shorts.

"What could I do for you?" I said sitting cross-legged on the couch opposite hers.

Her magenta eyes looked at me and she smiled. "Takahisa-san, I'm Shimizu Megumi."

"And what are you doing in my house?" My question should have sounded harsh because she looked disheartened. "Sorry."

"Huh?"

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "It's just that I didn't expect someone to come."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I came here because I was curious." She chuckled.

"Excuse me?" I told her slightly miffed.

"Don't take me wrong. I heard that you come from Tokyo, is that right?"

"Yeah..." I sighed.

_Did she came just for that?_

"Wow! That's amazing! How is Tokyo like? Is it like the television shows? With shops and malls and cinemas?" She said a little too excited jumping from her seat and towards me.

I had to turn my face to the side because hers was inches away from mine."W-well, it's really a bustling city with a lot of people moving from one place to another. It's rather chaotic. Indeed there are shops and everything you said and more."

"More?" Her eyes widened.

I pushed her away a bit. "Yeah, like night clubs and libraries and schools and restaurants and many other things."

After saying that I missed more my city. I had lived in that place all my life, my friends are there. I wanted to return more that anything.

"It sounds like a dream." Megumi said dreamy. "I want to go there, Takahisa-san."

"Just call me Shiori. I don't like to be called so formally." I chuckled.

"Okay, Shiori-chan." Megumi tilted her head to the side cutely.

And like that we became friends. With an unannounced visit and conversing nonsenses. Now that I think of it, it wasn't bad at all.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi's left shortly after Megumi went into the Mutuo household, his powerful kicks leaving me panting in the ground lamely. My legs shoke when I tried to stand up and the world spun out of control, but no matter what I had to go inside the house. I was wondering if I should go inside and drag her outside, however that would be counterproductive for me.<p>

_I have to go, I have to go and..._

_And do what?_

Three steps later and I was in knealing in the ground holdng my stomach. The wounds were already begining to heal, though they were no less painful. Tohru's window opened slowly and she emerged from the shadows smiling satisfied taking her shoes and jumping swiftly from where she stood. Megumi hummed to herself as she passed right beside me not without giving me a sweet smile before disappearing into the woods.

_Why is she smiling?_

Sniffing around in panic I caught Megumi's scent in the air a sweet scent mixed with something else. Something dangerous. I scrambled to my feet and ran with all my might, the rage boiling inside my veins provided me a lot more of energy than what I needed.

"What do you think you're doing Megumi?!" I yelled when I saw the mass of pink hair in the distance.

She turned her head in my direction and smirked. "Shiori-chan! You followed me! You're such a good friend." She chirped clasping her manicured hands.

_She stinks of Tohru's blood!_

Her blithe attitude just infuriated me more. I decreased my pace and walked towards her scowling.

"Why did you attack him?!" My hands formed tight fists, my voice raised an octave. To say I was otrage was an understantment, however she was my fiend or in any case what was left of her so I tried to get a grip on myself.

_How could she be so calm after what she did?! Why did she bite him?!_

"Shiori-chan if you wanted to do it yourself, you should have hurried up. I didn't know you had called bets on him." She replied nonchalant looking sideways with a slight pout.

Her words took me aback. "What? NO! That's not what I¡m talking about! Tohru hadn't done anything to you! Why did you feed on him?" My hands gripped her shoulders. I was desperate for an answer. For God's sake, I deserved one.

Megumi's eyes flickered with sudden aggravation. "Oh but he did! He got in my way! If he wasn't here Yuuki-kun and I-"

"Natsuno and you what? Would be together? Please, don't make me laugh!" I snarled derisive shoving her.

Megumi raised her voice. "It's true! If that guy and you weren't always by Yuuki-kun's side, he would be-"

"Even if Tohru wasn't his friend, even if I wasn't here, Natsuno would never be with you. Can't you understand it? He hates you!" I took a step backwards I had to get away from her or else things would get bad.

Her face went from calm to angered in a split second. Her deep frown gave her a menacing look. "The same goes for you! I'd been outside of that house for a long time and I heard him say he wanted to invite someone else to a date! When Yuuki-kun ask him about you he said _'what about Shi?'_ He doesn't even know you have feelings for him! He doesn't even know you exists Shiori!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled baring my teeth.

_I need to go. I have to go before I do something I regret._

"You know what, even if he's a despicable guy he had an exceptional flavor." I heard her viperine tongue lapping her bottom lip and I froze in my place instantly.

Her words snapped something inside me freeing all the rage I was keeping at bay. With all the strength my arms could muster I pushed her until her back collided hard against a tree. Megumi cried in pain, however before she could move I held her head with one hand against the trunk and clasped her neck with the other.

"Let's leave down one thing clear Megumi, things changed. You're not the same girl I knew and right now nothing stops me to rip your head off of your body so stop messing with me. Leave Tohru alone!" I snarled menacingly and I must look really scary to make Megumi tremble.

"Shiori-chan, stop! I didn't mean it like that I had to do it. Sooner or later it would have happened." Megumi struggled to talk and reason with me, but what she said just shot my indignation higher.

"WHAT?!" I let go of her neck and she fell on her knees coughing violently.

"It's the plan. All the villager have to die." She looked at me with lifeless magenta eyes filled of sincerity. I bit my bottomlip to the point of bleeding.

_Enough…_

"So, that's how it is..." I mumbled looking at the pink haired monster before me. "You're all sick. I've been trying to cope with everything, but it's useless. I'm done."

_This is just too much for me. Vampires, werewolves, people who die and then come back to life with a sick necessity of blood. It's just too crude, too bizarre, too cruel._

"What do you mean Shiori-chan?" Megumi asked, watching my every move.

"Exactly what you heard. I'm done with this, you all can go and die again for all I care." I turne don my heels and walked into the woods.

_I can't take this anymore, I'm only sixteen._


	9. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Shiki. I just own my Original Characters_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>8.- Outbreak<em>**

_**September 15th, 4:50 pm.**_

The jingling sound of the keys hitting the top of the coffee table echoed throughout the house. After discarding my beaten backpack on the couch I managed to drag myself to the kitchen making a beeline straight to the refrigerator. Taking out a bag of mouthwatering A positive before sitting at the table to drink it in peace a sigh left my lips.

Just looking at the state of the house its obvious that lately I haven't spent too much time in here. It's messy and dusty. My room, the kitchen and the living room seem more like war zones than actual rooms of a decent home. I'm tired, not physically at least, but being in constant alert for every freaking little thing is wearing my mind out added to my lack of proper meals since the Megumi incident days ago.

_I'll collapse if I continue like this, though I can't give me the luxury of that. Not now at the very least._

I know I need to hurry and go. My mind is perfectly aware that I have to hurry and leave as soon as possible, however every cell in my body is only focused on the delicious red liquid going down my throat and the exhilarating feeling that provokes into my chest. I gave into the pleasure only for a second before going back to business.

What business? Well I've become a bodyguard. The day after Tohru was bitten by that pink-haired vixen he stopped going to school and shut in his room, the one who told that out of worry was Aoi. It's been two days since then. I stopped going to school too and visited him on the 13th which didn't go well.

Getting inside his room I found Tohru sitting still in his usual spot in front of the television with the gaze glued at the screen. I closed and locked the door even when one of the rules of his mom is to have the door open when it's just the two of us before sitting beside him.

I asked him many, many things going from what was his new game about, why he was skipping school to if he remembered anything of the night of the attack. No matter what I said his answer was the same, complete and unnerving silence. Tohru didn't even look at me. At the verge of desperation I asked him why he would ask Ritsuko to a date though with the same result. A one-sided conversation. It was like he didn't even know I was there at all so I stopped making questions and remained sitting beside him in the privacy of his dim-lighted room.

At some point out of curiosity and just wanting to gain a reaction of him I took the controller out of his hands and approached my mouth to his neck in a weak attempt to fed on him. Tohru didn't even flinch.

What I did find much to my disgust and outrage were bite marks on his forearm. Not taking any of that anymore I fled from his house only to return a few hours before dusk to mount guard outside of his window.

On the fourteenth I had dinner with his family and spent the night at his place. Nothing happened and also, nothing changed in Tohru's condition. If not, he seemed more tired and paler. That day I didn't sleep at all, I kept pacing all around the house. Thank goodness my steps were silent so I didn't wake any family members. Early in the morning I left the house, though I stayed outside hidden in the higher branches of the tree in front of Tohru's window. Tohru never left his room and so I came back.

I tossed the empty bag into the trash can, rubbed my eyes, slapped my cheeks twice and headed to the front door hanging my backpack before closing the door and keeping my keys inside it. Once again I headed to his house. People greeted, however I didn't respond. My mind was only focused on one and only thing… keep Tohru alive.

_I can't afford to lose him too._

"Hideki-chan?" Natsuno said at my back.

Hearing the name of my brother left me standing frozen in my place. It's been long since someone had confused me with Hideki that it's become foreign to me.

"Wrong twin, wanna try again?" I replied not turning to face him.

"Isn't that Hideki-chan's hoodie? Are you into cross-dressing Takahisa?" I laughed at his comment.

I found my brother's old dark green hoodie laying near the washing machine a few day ago and on impulse I just went and wore it. It gave me a feeling of safeness mixed with a nostalgic warm that I missed so much.

"Wow so funny."

"You skipped school." Natsuno said matter-of-fact approaching me sluggish.

"So what? That's none of your business." I replied peeking at him over the shoulder letting the hood fell from my head. He was wearing his school uniform, mostly on his way home.

"It's my business when I have to act as a delivery man." He took out a small stack of papers from his schoolbag and handed them to me.

I looked at them for a moment pondering - Should I take them? Shouldn't I? - before answering quietly. "Don't need them."

He slitted his eyes. "What's up with you now?"

I turned to fully face him. "...I'm going to quit school." We stayed silent for a beat, in which I observed all his reactions. The way his eyes widened, and his eyebrows arched, the hand holding the paper sheets went to his side and his mouth fell the slightest bit. "What's with that face? Don't tell me you're going to miss me?" I asked tauntingly. He didn't laughed nor mocked me.

"Say Takahisa... Have you seen Megumi lately?" Natsuno looked straight at my eyes scrutinizingly.

His question took me aback. There was no way I could possible say - of course, she became a zombie, didn't you get the memo? -. The real question was if he had seen her? Did Megumi was that stupid to approach Natsuno after death?

_Of course she is._

So I replied. "Don't be morbid Natsuno, it doesn't suit you at all. See you around."

Lifting the hood over my head I attempted to leave just when he said. "Where are you going?"

"What's with the sudden interest? Not so like you." His eyes never left mine. It was unnerving, just what was he looking at so intently. I sighed. "I'm just walking Natsuno, if I'm going to spend the rest of my life in this shitty place may as well get used to it."

He snorted. "So you gave up on leaving the town. How little determination you have."

"It's called resignation, haven't you heard of that?"

_Besides, what's the point of trying to keep the act. That part of my life is over._

"You can do whatever you want, I'm absolutely leaving this place." Natsuno said sternly which made me smile weakly.

"Really? Good luck on that, I'll be cheering on you." Sarcasm was palpable on my answer and he knew that so he scowled.

"Be careful Takahisa, there is something going on in here."

_Too late for the warning._

"No Natsuno, _you_ be careful. You shouldn't be out late at night, just saying." With that I left headed to Tohru's home once again. Natsuno walked on the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 16th, 9:28 am.<strong>_

Morning sunlight filtered through the window lightening and warming the room. The chirping sound of birds outside woke me up. I came home around six with a set of pronounced bags under my eyes and without problems. No vampires tonight near the Mutuo residence. I planned to take a quick shower and eat real food, however when my head hit my pillow I went out like a light.

As fast as I could I threw on my brother's hoodie and tied the shoelaces of my tennis not worrying about breakfast or the fact that I really needed a shower and w change of clothes. I had on foot outside the house when the phone rang.

_Damnit!_

Running to get the call I almost tripled on the stairs. It was a good idea to pass the damn thing to my bedroom, except of occasions like this when I'm in a hurry and I have to run at the other side of the house. Quite troublesome if may I say.

"Takahisa residence." I said running a hand through my messy hair.

"Hey..." Natsuno's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Is something the matter? You almost never call me."

And it was true.

"There is something I must tell you." He replied almost instantly. His voice quieter than normal and totally void of its usual sharpness. It was odd to say the least.

"Couldn't it be later? I'm on my way out."

I was about to hang up when he said. "It's about Tohru-chan?"

"You have my attention." I said dead serious, clenching the phone hard it cracked.

"This morning I went to visit him and..." He stopped swallowing hard.

"And...?"

"Takahisa... Tohru-chan died this morning."

All the air in my lungs was suddenly out leaving me gaping desperately, the blood ran ice cold through my veins, the room spun so fast that was almost like being inside a shaker, everything stopped making sense yet everything was perfectly understandable.

I couldn't understand what was he saying. Was he talking in a foreign language? What was going on? Did this mean that all I did was worthless? Did I fail? Is he gone? Like, for real? Forever?

_"_You still there Takahisa?" I heard Natsuno's voice, though muffled. Was I hyperventilating?

_No way, impossible._

_"_Shiori!" He exclaimed bringing me back from my panic attack.

I sat in the floor, rubbing my free hand over my face. My cheeks were wet, was I crying? "Huh? Yeah I'm here. What were you saying?"

"Today is the funeral at his home. The burial is tomorrow." He said slowly, like he was explaining something to a five years old kid.

"Okay..." I whispered.

"You don't have to go if it's too much for you to handle." Something really strange for him to say. Was he worried?

"I'll go."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then."

He was about to hang up when I blurted. "Natsuno..." I could hear his steady breath on the line. I closed my eyes tightly. "Thanks."

"Yeah." After that the line went dead.

The ultimate cosmic joke...

Tohru died.

After all I've done, after all my stupid and naive tries to keep him safe and sound he inevitably died at the hands of the monsters that are my kin. No matter what did I do, or how far I went to protect him they found a way to get near him and suck the life out of him.

_What did I do wrong? It's not my fault, is it? Is it?! No, no, no, no, no, its not my fault. I didn't do it. It's not my fault._

_Then... Whose fault is it?_

_It's theirs. Yes, it's theirs. Those monsters. They took him away from me. It's their fault. They have to pay. They must pay. I'll make them pay. They have to die. I'll kill them. Yes I have to kill them. Now? Should go now? Where should I go now?_

_To the Kirishiki's manor?_

_To the woods?_

_Tohru's place?_

_Home?_

_I want to go home._

_"_Mom, I need you. Take me home, please."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hey there my lovely readers!It's been a loooong time, isn't it? _**

**_Anyway, short chapter, next will be longer. _**

**_I hope you had enjoyed it._**


End file.
